Love Smells Like Oranges
by yourSECRETKEEPER
Summary: This story, a companion piece to Love Smells Like Strawberries, tells the story of Charlie and Rachael from Rachael's point of view. COMPLETE!
1. Charlie

(A/N This story is a companion piece to Love Smells Like Strawberries. It tells the story of Charlie and Rachael through Rachael's point of view. There are a lot of missing scenes and a lot of ambiguous information that has only revealed itself to me quite recently. Haha I just sort of took a shower one day and the idea to write this came to me. We get to see how Rachael interprets the events. Also this story doesn't jump ten years ahead…it does jump but the time isn't as much. We get to see a lot more of Rachael's relationship with Bill and you hopefully get to understand where she's coming from.)

Rachael Serino looked directly into Charlie Weasley's eyes and she knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved the boy next to her. She smiled as he leaned over to kiss her before they fell asleep. It was their last night at Hogwarts and Rachael had elected to sneak into the Gryffindor boy's dorm just to show him how much she loved him and would miss him when he left her. Charlie was going to Romania for a six week training program and would return after two months, or so he said. In the seven years that she's known him Rachael learned that Charlie loved adventure as much as the next Gryffindor and Romania was the adventure of a lifetime to him. She would be lucky if he remembered to write, let alone come back home. Rachael could still remember the first time she'd seen him…

It was the first day of school and she had already managed to get lost on her way to Charms class. She walked slowly through the corridors with absolutely no idea as to where she was. She mentally cursed the founders of the school for its many enchantments that would make the creation of a map nearly impossible.  
Rachael concentrated her gaze on the steps below her feet. One of the prefects had mentioned to watch out for the trick step and she did not want to spend her first class of the day stuck in a staircase. Without realizing it Rachael walked smack into something solid. She lost her footing and nearly fell down the stairs. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm steadying Rachael. She looked up to see two boys with vivid ginger hair.  
"Er thanks," Rachael muttered her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
"No problem," the taller of the two boys said flashing a confident smile. "I'm Bill and this is my brother Charlie."  
"Oh I'm Rachael," she told them feeling more foolish by the second. "I'll just be um going then." Rachael made to continue down the stairs but stopped when the boy called out to her again.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked, not to make fun of her but rather to help her out.  
"Charms," Rachael replied hoping she was going in the right direction.  
"You might want to go back up the stairs and take a left," the boy called Bill told her.

"Oh," Rachael said sure that by now her face was a deep scarlet. "Thank you," with a last glance at the two boys she sprinted back up the stairs.

The first impression she had made on Charlie Weasley was that she was a very confused little girl. However, Rachael soon got to know Charlie and made it known to him that she was anything but confused; in fact, she was quite the opposite. Rachael found that she was often helping Charlie out in class. She didn't mind helping out her friends in class.

Rachael was not an overly social girl; none of the Ravenclaws were. She was on friendly terms with her roommates but she never found herself just hanging out with them and having fun. Their shared classes in first year had made Charlie and Rachael acquaintances. However, they didn't have potions together second year so when Charlie was struggling with his homework he sought out his old partner.

Rachael remembered the first time he had come to her for help very vividly. She was sitting in the library finishing up a Transfiguration essay. She could have done the homework without the aid of the library but she wanted to add in an extra bit about Switching Spells that she knew was far above her knowledge level so Rachael was checking some of her facts. A very confused and lost looking Charlie came up to her at first not saying anything just taking in the large stacks of books.

"I think it's safe to say you don't come here often," Rachael said judging by the awed look on his face.

"The teachers always mention something about a library I just never thought to find it," he shrugged his shoulders. Rachael shook her head good humouredly. "I have a big favor to ask." He told her looking apprehensive.

"Ok go ahead," she said leaning back in chair finally having finished the essay.

"Well without you as my partner Potions is kicking my ass this year. I was sort of wondering if you could er, help me out?" Charlie finished. His ears were red with embarrassment but he looked hopeful.

"Yeah sure of course," Rachael agreed. She was happy that he had bothered to seek her out. Rachael had enjoyed working with someone who wasn't obsessed with grades or correctness.

"Thanks you're a life saver," he thanked her looking immensely relieved.

"I know…you wouldn't have done half as well in Defense Against the Dark Arts if you didn't sit next to me," she laughed.

"I guess you'll just have to get used to having me around," he joked.  
"I think I can mange that," Rachael grinned.

However, in their third year Rachael found that their roles seemed to reverse. Rachael and Charlie were in the same Care of Magical Creatures class and she just couldn't grasp the concept that this class could not be taught solely from books. Charlie had a gift with animals. They responded to him better than any of their other classmates. Rachael made sure that they were partners at every opportunity and she did her best to learn from him. However, a natural talent is not something that can be taught. By the end of their third year Rachael and Charlie made a habit of meeting up in the library at least once a week. Sometimes they were joined by Charlie's older brothers Bill and Percy. Rachael was not surprised to see that she had more fun with the Weasleys than she ever had with her roommates in Ravenclaw. It was safe to say that by the end of their third year Rachael and Charlie were pretty good friends.

However, Rachael did feel slightly guilty about giving him a concussion in their fourth year. It was the most important match of the season. The results of the game would determine who won the House Cup. Ravenclaw was up but Charlie was the best seeker Gryffindor had ever had. Quidditch was another thing that Charlie was just naturally good at. Kyle Jennings, the Ravenclaw Captain called a time out and told Rachael that she had to hit Weasley and take him out.  
This brought up a slight conflict in Rachael's mind. She hesitated. Charlie was one of her best friends and she didn't want to hurt him. But this was the most important match of the year and she couldn't let her team down. Plus she wouldn't hit him to hard, just hard enough to knock him off his broom. Madame Pomfrey was good at fixing injuries she reassured herself. Rachael caught Charlie's eye from across the pitch. He looked scared, and she understood that he knew what was going to happen. She almost felt bad but her competitive side couldn't repress a small smirk.

Rachael enjoyed watching Charlie fly about the pitch in a panicked frenzy. She could tell he was avoiding her rather than looking for the snitch and this was a good thing. Rachael laughed when the Gryffindor Captain Mark something shouted at him. Keeping her gaze on the bludgers Rachael noticed Charlie dive. She panicked and forgot to restrain herself when she sent the bludger his way. The bludger caught him in the stomach when he was about ten feet away from the ground. Rachael watched in horror as he fell sideways off of his broom and crashed to the ground. Naturally the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch and ended the game.  
She barely noticed the rest of her team celebrating. How could they be celebrating? Charlie was unconscious! Rachael then remembered that the rest of her team was not friends with Charlie Weasley and they probably did not care that much what became of the Gryffindor seeker. She managed to escape the group hug and follow Percy up to the hospital wing. Charlie's team and friends crowded around his bed and Rachael settled herself in a chair in the corner of the room.  
Her stomach twisted with guilt as she observed the worried looks in the Gryffindors' faces as Madame Pomfrey healed his injuries and informed them it might be awhile before he wakes up. Rachael groaned to herself hating that she had done this. If she had known that Charlie was going to end up with a concussion she wouldn't have hit him- no she probably would have…just not as hard and earlier on in the game. She felt very much out of place. Occasionally the Gryffindor Quidditch team would shoot her a dirty look but Rachael didn't care. She only wanted to know that Charlie was going to be ok. It then occurred to her that she cared for Charlie Weasley in a way that best friends certainly did not. Well, she thought to herself, this complicates things.

After an hour some of Charlie's visitors left to change their clothes. Rachael stayed put in her metal chair in her mud-soaked Quidditch robes. Another hour went by and even more Gryffindors disappeared. Charlie's brothers remained faithfully by his side. Rachael wanted nothing more than to go up to them and apologize. She couldn't believe that she was responsible for this.  
Two hours later Rachael's eyes were drooping. She was surprised Madame Pomfrey hadn't kicked her or any of the visitors that were left, out of the hospital wing yet. Usually the medi-witch was as strict as Professor Snape… and that was saying something.  
One hour later Charlie finally woke up. A massive sensation of relief flooded her entire being. Rachael watched from the side as Charlie thanked his friends but sent them away. She figured it was safe to go up to him now that the massive amount of Gryffindors who were probably very angry with her, had finally left. She couldn't think of what to say besides IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And she was pretty positive that's not really what Charlie wanted to hear. If it were any body else that Rachael had hit she wouldn't have cared, it had to be Charlie. She settled for a sarcastic comment, her specialty.  
"You've got quite the fan club." Wow, that was stupid she told herself. She hastily added, "I'm sorry about giving you a concussion." _Oh and by the way I really like you! _ She told that part of her brain to stop.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt that much," Charlie grinned at her. She was almost positive he was putting on a brave act. She wished he wouldn't…it only made her feel much worse.

"Mr. Weasley would you like a pain relieving draft?" offered Madame Pomfrey joining Rachael next to his bed. Rachael looked down at her friend expectantly.

"Merlin yes!" Charlie exclaimed gratefully accepting the potion.

"Doesn't hurt that bad?" asked Rachael laughing. She knew he had been lying before.

"You're still in your uniform," Charlie changed the subject. She smiled inwardly. He always changed the subject when he wanted to avoid his lies. She had seen him do it thousands of times with Bill and Percy.

"Yeah, well you were out for a long time," Rachael informed him. She didn't want to risk saying too much or her newly realized feelings for him might slip out.

"You've been here the entire time?" Charlie asked. She couldn't interpret the look on his face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't mean to give you a concussion," She lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. She really didn't mean to give him a concussion. But she could have made sure he was ok by checking in with Bill or Percy later. The truth was, and she was just realizing it now, that she was starting to fall for her best friend.

"It's alright. Honestly until today no one on the Gryffindor team thought you were that strong. But you really showed 'em. Proved that you're not just a pretty face," Charlie admitted.

"What?" asked Rachael unsure whether she had heard that last part correctly. She didn't dare assume that she had. She frowned upon optimism and wishful thinking as it often led to false hope and disappointment.

"Nothing I uh said you showed 'em and then I stopped talking," Charlie insisted…well it wasn't a subject change.

"Clear out Serino. Mr. Weasley needs to relax," Madame Pomfrey instructed. A look of relief came across Charlie's face. Personally, Rachael thought that Madame Pomfrey's timing couldn't have been worse. She wanted to know what he had said. But that would have to wait for another time…

"Bye Charlie," Rachael said. She smirked more to herself than to him. She was now almost positively sure that he had definitely said something he hadn't meant for her to hear. She floated out of the hospital wing feeling much better about well, everything.

And of course, Rachael would never forget the first time they kissed. It was over the winter holidays and she had just spent the entire day with Charlie, Bill, and Percy. She rather enjoyed the time she spent with the Weasley brothers. She got along well with both Bill and Percy but in her eyes they were nothing compared to Charlie. Rachael was sitting with the Weasley brothers on Christmas in the Great Hall. Everyone else had gone up to bed with the exception of the four students. Charlie finally announced that he was going to bed and Rachael offered to go back to the dorms with him.  
They had both stood up and were about to leave when Charlie stopped noticing some mistletoe hanging above the exit. He looked up to the ceiling in surprise.

"Oh!" Rachael weighed the options that the pair of them had. Either he kissed her…which was entirely unlikely seeing as Charlie was never very impulsive. Or she kissed him; and as much as she would like to...Or nothing happened and they ignored the stupid plant and Rachael ignored the burning emotion inside of her.

"Smells kind of like oranges," Rachael laughed as she breathed in the scent of the now growing plant. Charlie nodded, apparently rendered speechless. Clearly he wasn't going to do anything so she might as well take a chance. In a moment of confidence Rachael stood on her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips against Charlie's. She was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her back. Rachael heard Bill wolf whistle and she stepped back, blushing. She was immensely relieved to notice that Charlie was blushing but smiling as well. Rachael didn't want to ruin the moment with any unnecessary awkward exchanges so she just said, "Happy Christmas Charlie." And left Charlie standing shocked in the Great Hall.

Another memory that stood out in Rachael's mind was the first time she had actually believed she had a chance with Charlie. She had gotten a nasty concussion from one of the Quidditch games against Slytherin in sixth year. Rachael had awoken several hours after the game was over in the hospital wing. She looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it was midnight. The only person in the room besides herself was Charlie sitting on the chair next to her bed. She couldn't believe that he had bothered to stay with her that long. After fighting with herself Rachael finally gathered up the courage to ask Charlie why he was still there.

"The same reason you were still there," Charlie told her after awhile.

"What?" Rachael asked him. There was no way that was even possible.

"You asked me why I was still here. I'm still here for the same reason you were still there when I was unconscious," Charlie explained. Rachael frowned. He couldn't possibly know that she had stayed with him when he was unconscious because she liked him. And he couldn't possibly like her.

"I highly doubt that," Rachael finally said. Charlie looked at her strangely and began talking again.

"Why not? We're friends right? Friends support friends-"

"Charlie do I have to spell it out for you?!" Rachael asked in exasperation. Maybe if he just understood everything would be so much simpler. Rachael leapt out of her bed. Standing always gave her a feeling of accomplishment when she felt helpless. When she stood up she felt like she was doing something about the situation…even if she wasn't. She grabbed at the stupid bandage on her head out of sheer frustration.

"Spell what out?" Charlie asked obviously still confused.  
"Oh forget it!" Rachael sighed collapsing back down on her bead. Maybe fate didn't want Charlie to know. Maybe it was best if he just stayed ignorant of her true feelings.

The next day in Potions class Charlie and Rachael partnered as usual. They were finishing up the amortentia that the class had been working on for the past week and a half. Rachael finished stirring and then peered into the cauldron. It was exactly the right shade. She smiled feeling very accomplished. She grinned and told Charlie it was ready. They both eagerly leaned forwards towards the potion so that they could smell it. Everyone in class was eager to know their heart's desire.

"What do you smell?" Rachael asked Charlie curiously. His reply was instantaneous.

"My mum's traditional chicken, broomstick polish, and something like strawberries…which is odd I don't even like strawberries. How 'bout you?" he asked her in return. Rachael smelled the potion again just to refresh her memory.

"Bubblegum, new books, and this type of…" Rachael leaned in again hardly daring to believe she was interpreting the scent correctly. And yet, she smelled it again. The scent was a cross between mistletoe and oranges. It reminded her of the way the mistletoe had smelled the first time she kissed Charlie. Rachael couldn't tell Charlie what she really smelled. He would connect the dots and figure it out.  
"Nothing else," she decided on saying. However, from the look Charlie gave her Rachael got the feeling he knew she was lying.

As great as all her memories of Hogwarts were Rachael had a clear favorite. It wasn't the moment that she finally got named Head Girl. It wasn't any of the times she had spent with her roommates Elizabeth and Melissa. It wasn't even when Professor Snape was forced to admit she had drafted the Draught of the Living Dead to near perfection. It was the moment that Charlie Weasley had finally kissed her.

He had been awfully quiet all throughout the day. Rachael didn't question him because it was obvious he was deep in thought. Rachael just hoped he would hurry up and come to a conclusion on whatever it was that he was thinking about. As much as she liked his friend Jeremy, Rachael found his company rather boring and much preferred talking to Charlie. Finally Charlie spoke.

"You really like strawberries don't you?" he asked her. It was quite the odd question in Rachael's opinion. She only ate them every single day and she told Charlie exactly that. He was silent again and Rachael gave up on the Gryffindor table for that meal. She got up to go back to her own table but Charlie stood up with her. Without any warning Charlie suddenly turned to face her. With a brilliant grin on his face he wrapped an arm around her waist, leaned down and kissed her. Rachael was so shocked she almost forgot to kiss him back.

Charlie was never one to do impulsive things such as this, and Rachael had to admit she liked this side of him very much. She grinned at the thought that he had kissed her in front of the whole school! It wasn't until Jeremy let out a rather loud catcall that Rachael realized how silent the rest of the Great Hall had gotten. Eventually a couple of people giggled at Jeremy and the chatter picked up again. Rachael had no idea what to say to Charlie but she wasn't going to lose the opportunity to finally start some sort of relationship with him.

"Charlie I-uh," she began without knowing what to say.

"What was that third thing you smelled in potions yesterday?" Charlie asked her breathlessly. She noticed the hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Mistletoe with a hint of oranges." Rachael admitted with an embarrassed grin. Charlie mimicked her smile and kissed her again just because he could.

It was Rachael's fondest memory of Hogwarts and with good reason. That had been the start of their year and a half relationship. Rachael knew that she was in love with him but she never found a way to say it. She much rather preferred to show him with her actions.

She absentmindedly ran her hands over his bare chest. She smiled happily as she thought of her particular favorite memory but this time her reminiscing was tinged with a bitter sadness. Charlie was leaving the next day. He was leaving for two whole months! Rachael couldn't repress the thought that this might be the last time that she was with him ever. Charlie promised he would come back but Rachael knew him better than he knew himself. If Charlie liked this new adventure England wouldn't be seeing much of him for a few years, and consequently Rachael wouldn't either.

As she hugged Charlie goodbye at the train station she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She never wanted to let go, because when she let go she was going to lose him forever. Rachael eventually had to step back from the platform and she waved goodbye to his train as it sped away carrying Charlie Weasley out of her life not to return for another ten years.


	2. Bill

(A/N so this story doesn't jump ten years like strawberries does…it picks up three weeks after Charlie left…

and sorry for the wait I was in Appalachia building houses and then when I finally got home fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! and no I'm down the shore where the internet connection basically sucks but yeah… here's chapter two!)

Rachael moved out of her house to live with her sister Marie from now on. At the end of the summer Rachael was going to start her Healer training in London. Her sister's house on Ottery Street Catchpole was a lot closer to St. Mungos than her parent's home. Plus Rachael liked the feeling of being slightly independent.

She was reading one of the books that were required as a prerequisite to become a Healer when an owl she had never seen before flew in to the room. The gray owl stretched out its leg indicating that the letter attached was for Rachael. She hesitantly removed the letter and the owl waited looking at her expectantly. She unfolded the note and scanned it curiously.

_Rachael,_

_Hi it's Bill Weasley, Charlie's older brother. He's told me a lot about you. Not that I didn't know you before. I mean obviously we went to school together but I meant about you and him…if you know what I mean. I'm writing to you because I think there's something you should know. The second piece of parchment is a letter Charlie wrote to our mum. It says something I think you need to hear. If you need to talk to someone I have a flat in London, you're welcome anytime. Please don't take anything personally! Seriously, if you need to talk to someone…Ok right well I'll let you get on to reading the other letter if you haven't already._

_Take care, Bill._

Rachael simply stared at the other piece of parchment that was folded under Bill's letter. She had a feeling what the letter might say before she even opened it. With a heavy heart Rachael began to read.

_Mum,_

_I'm doing fine so you can stop over using Errol. He really needs his rest. I really like it here. Mum this is what I want to do with my life. I know you think it's too dangerous and I'm too young to know already but I just know. I'm not coming home. I've already met some other guys down on the reserve that are going to let me move in with them. I know you'll be disappointed but I will visit occasionally. But I can assure you I won't be coming home at the end of these six weeks. In fact, I probably won't be back for a couple of years because the program requires at least three years of straight service when you are first starting out. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you._

_Charlie._

Rachael tried not to let herself be hurt by this. She tried really really hard. Yet part of her couldn't help but feel crushed. She even tried to be happy for Charlie, happy that he had found what he wanted to do with his life. She tried to hard to be happy for him but she just wound up hating stupid dragons and stupid Romania for being more interesting that England and herself. She reread Bill's letter. It was nice of him to let her know. She crumpled up the letter Charlie wrote to his mom and threw it into a drawer in her desk. Rachael took out a new piece of parchment and wrote a reply to Bill.

_Bill,  
Thank you for letting me know. I'm guessing Charlie has no intention of extending that particular courtesy to me. I have to admit I'm not all that shocked to hear that he won't be returning. I had a feeling that when we said goodbye three weeks ago that it might be for good. I guess I know…knew your brother well. Again, thank you for letting me know. As of right now I just need some time to think. But I might take you up on your offer soon. It would be nice to see you again._

_Take care, Rachael. _

Rachael couldn't pretend she hadn't been expecting it. Obviously it would have been nice if Charlie had decided to come home but he was choosing to stay in Romania.

Rachael would have to get over him.

Rachael had expected to get a letter from Charlie sometime over the next week. Now that he'd made his decision it was time for him to tell his girlfriend, or so Rachael assumed. A letter never came for her informing her of Charlie's decision. She was angry that he couldn't even bother to let her know he wasn't coming back for her! Rachael was very angry. She was so angry that she owled her roommates Elizabeth and Melissa. The three girls were never extremely close but besides Charlie Elizabeth had been Rachael's best friend at school and Melissa was always nice. Rachael asked her fellow Ravenclaws to go to the wizarding bar in London. She really just wanted to have a night out.

When Elizabeth and Melissa met Rachael at the bar, Rachael had already ordered her first firewhiskey. She immediately told her two roommates about the status of her relationship with Charlie. They were excellent listeners and offered the proper amount of sympathy.

"Tonight I just want to let loose and forget all about Charlie Weasley," Rachael informed them.

"Well that's going to be difficult," Melissa sighed.

"Why?" Rachael asked, clearly confused.

"Because his older brother Bill just walked in," Melissa told her two friends.  
"Perfect," groaned Rachael, "Just perfect." She immediately helped herself to another drink. Rachael and her two friends managed to keep Bill oblivious to their presence but alas fate was not on their side.

"Rachael? Rachael Serino, is that you?" asked a familiar redhead sitting down next to her at the bar.

"The one and only," Rachael replied observing that he was just as drunk as she was.

"Do you live around here?" Bill asked curiously.  
"I live by your parent's house now. I moved in with my sister," Rachael said drinking yet another firewhiskey.  
"How are you?" he wondered.

"Bloody fantastic," was Rachael's sarcastic reply. She did not like this bitter person her drunken self was becoming.  
"Im sorry to hear that," Bill nodded drinking another firewhiskey in turn.

"Yeah me too," Rachael sighed.  
"At least you look bloody fantastic," he added smirking. Rachael had borrowed a skirt from Melissa and a shirt from Elizabeth. None of her clothes were as tight fitting or as low cut. In her state Rachael didn't even have the decency to blush.

"A rare occurrence I will admit," Rachael laughed.  
"Well let's not waste the moment then," Bill said. "Let's dance." Rachael allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor. She truly just wanted to have a good time and forget about Charlie and the sadness his abandonment brought with thoughts of him. Rachael allowed herself to become lost in the sound of the music, the taste of the alcohol, and the sensation that was Bill Weasley.  
"You reckon we should stop her?" Elizabeth asked as she and Melissa observed their friend.

"Nah let the girl have some fun," Melissa decreed.

"Are you sure she won't regret it later?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Rachael has no regrets. One little regret won't kill her," Melissa answered.

"But," Elizabeth began but Mary silenced her.

"Liz relax. Rachael has always been so…rule followy. Let her do something stupid for once in her life. She might even have fun!"

Meanwhile, Rachael had forgotten all about Charlie Weasley; she was too busy thinking about his older brother. In any other state Rachael would have felt all wrong about dancing the way she was with Bill. But she was drunk, upset, and rebellious. She was vaguely aware of Bill leading her out of the bar and into his flat. She then became fully aware of him pressing his lips up against hers.

Even though she was mad at him Rachael's first thought was how much this could hurt Charlie. Then Bill slid his tongue in her mouth and Rachael didn't think of the younger Weasley for the rest of the night…except for once after Bill had fallen asleep.

Being with Bill was ten times more different than being with Charlie. Charlie had always been so careful and loving while Bill wasn't afraid to throw her down onto his bed and crush her body with his. Charlie was always so romantic. There was no romance in the drunken state of Bill and Rachael's kisses. She had loved Charlie. Rachael barely knew Bill except for first five years of schooling they shared.  
And yet it Bill she was sleeping next to not Charlie. Bill was the one who had thought to let her know that Charlie wasn't returning home, not the dragon tamer himself. It was Bill who she wound up tumbling into bed with…not Charlie. Rachael refused to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall. She willed her eyes to be dry as she rolled over and stared at Bill's sleeping form. His hair was so long and he was so lanky and thin, he was nothing like his younger brother…Stop it. Rachael scolded herself. She refused to think about Charlie Weasley anymore. And on that thought she fell asleep.

Rachael awoke the next morning to a splitting head ache. She groaned and rolled over before realizing with a start that she wasn't in her own bed. She looked around at the unfamiliar room. Rachael then remembered the past night's events. She groaned at her own stupidity. She had slept with Bill! What the hell was she thinking!? Oh right, she wasn't thinking.

Rachael sat up pulling the sheets up to her cheeks. This was so not like her. She was not that girl who woke up in a random guy's bed. She looked at the bed where Bill wasn't. He had already gotten up. In his place was a pile of clothes that definitely did not belong to her. The t-shirt was several sizes too large and the pants…were huge...oh wait no those were shorts. Rachael realized that these must be Bill's clothes. They were folded neatly in a pile. Next to the pile was a pair of socks and a note.

_I didn't think you would want to put last's night's clothes back on…I'm sorry this is all I've got. _

Rachael smiled at the generosity of Bill's note. She climbed gratefully into his very large clothes. Rachael pulled the socks on smiling. She realized with a pang, that Charlie must have mentioned her sock idiosyncrasy to his brother in the passing. Rachael could not stand being barefoot. She glanced at herself in the mirror and laughed at how ridiculous she looked in Bill's clothes. The t-shirt fell to her knees and the shorts hung like capris. She slid off the shorts and felt slightly less bizarre.

Rachael walked hesitantly out of Bill's bedroom. She observed that his apartment was quite nice. The job at Gringotts must have been paying off. She went over to the kitchen table where Bill was reading the Daily Prophet. Rachael was about to open her mouth to say something when Bill offered her eggs. She accepted the breakfast gratefully.

"Listen," he began wanting to have the first word on the situation. "I'm sorry about what happened…I sort of lost control and I well I'm sorry." Rachael lowered her spoon and looked up purposefully.

"It's alright. Honestly, I lost control as well and I'll have you know I normally don't do this sort of thing," Rachael informed him. Bill nodded taking it in.

"No hard feelings?" he asked smiling nervously.

"Of course not!" Rachael laughed. I probably needed something like that to take my mind off-," Rachael trailed off thinking about Charlie for the second time in the fifteen minutes that she'd been awake.  
"Oh shit," Bill said suddenly remembering his little brother, "If Charlie ever finds out he's gonna kill me!"

"Why should he care," Rachael said indignantly.

"Well er, well because he still er you know…loves you and all," Bill muttered as if he'd been hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Whatever, he's not here is he? This is none of his business. He has no right to care…not anymore," Rachael replied indifferently. Bill still felt as though he had betrayed his brother, which in a sense he had. Rachael stood up to clear her plate and Bill laughed.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just I never realized how short you were," Bill laughed. Rachael tried to look offended but just wound up smiling. It was quite comical how short she was compared to him. She was relieved to find that Bill was not going to make things awkward for her and vice versa. In fact, Bill and Rachael became very good friends.

When she got home Rachael immediately called up Melissa on the phone.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" she asked her friend as a greeting.

"Hello to you too Rachael," Melissa replied sarcastically.

"Melissa I was drunk as hell why in the name of Merlin didn't you do anything?!" Rachael demanded to know.

"Because that was what you needed," Melissa replied.

"That doesn't even make sense," Rachael argued.

"Of course it does. You needed a random night with a random guy to take your mind off of things," Melissa informed her friend as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes that's what I needed I'll admit that," Rachael told the girl, "But Bill is not just some random guy. He's Charlie's older brother for Merlin's sake!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Minor detail," Melissa brushed off the fact.

"That is not a minor detail," protested Rachael.

"Ok how's this then? We'll go out again tonight and you can have your random guy," Melissa suggested.

"That sounds like sheer stupidity," Rachael muttered.

"Great pick you up at eight," Melissa laughed.

Rachael, Melissa, and Elizabeth went out twice over the next two weeks. Both times Rachael woke up in a stranger's bed cursing herself for being so stupid. After she slipped out of the second stranger's house she promised herself that it would not happen again.

The next time Rachael woke up in a bed that wasn't hers was not due to a crazy drunken night. Although she wished she could say it was. Rachael had showed up at Bill's house simply because she had wanted to see him. Truth be told, they had a lot in common and she really just wanted to be with someone that wasn't Elizabeth or Melissa or Marie. She was tired of seeing the same people every day.

So Rachael found herself at Bill's house. He had been surprised when she wrote and asked to stop by but he told her Sunday he was free. The two had been talking and watching tv for a couple of hours. Rachael and Bill even cooked dinner together. Somehow in between their friendly discussions and home cooked meal Rachael found herself kissing Bill Weasley again.

Naturally one thing led to another and Rachael then found herself in bed with Bill Weasley…again.

"So we going out again?" Elizabeth called Rachael to ask.

"No I'm so done with that," Rachael admitted.

"Well do you want me and Melissa to come over?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"No that's ok I'm perfectly capable of being home with my sister," Rachael laughed.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Liz what's up?" Rachael asked confused. Rachael could hear her friend take a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, it's just that _he_ was supposed to come home tonight. And Mel and I figured you might want us to do something or something," Elizabeth spoke cautiously.

"Oh," Rachael remembered. Her joking demeanor disappeared as quickly as it had come. "No it's alright. I'll be fine," Rachael decided.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Yes I'm fine," Rachael said stubbornly.

"No you're not," Elizabeth protested boldly.

"Fine I'm not fine. But I will be," Rachael insisted. After she hung up the phone with Elizabeth Rachael felt empty. She had completely forgotten Charlie was due to come home tonight. She still hadn't even heard from Charlie in the six weeks he'd been gone. Not even a little note saying he wasn't coming home. She threw her pillow across the room in frustration.

"That was effective," her mirror sneered at her. Usually Rachael loved her sarcastic mirror. It was always very honest but today she really did not have the patience for it.

"Rachael!" called her sister Marie from the hallway.

"Yeah?" Rachael answered.

"I'm going out with Robby tonight ok? I won't be home until tomorrow," Marie informed her little sister. At least Marie was honest about what she was doing. Rachael told herself that she would be fine alone tonight.

"That's fine," Rachael replied. However as the hours went by Rachael realized it was by no means fine. She was sad and lonely and that was not a good combination. She was sitting in the living room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt reading her new healer school books. Rachael could not concentrate on the words in front of her. She was far too overcome with grief. Why the hell didn't he at least tell her he wasn't coming back!? Her heart physically hurt as she thought about how much she still cared for him despite his absence.

She hated him for making her feel this way. It was all his fault really. Rachael sighed as she flipped the page of her textbook. If he had never found her when she was lost on her way to class, or if he had never been her partner in potions, or if he had never asked her to help him out in school, or if he had never gotten hit by her stupid bludger, or if he'd never invited her to spend Christmas with his family, or if he'd never kissed her under the stupid mistletoe, or if he'd never told her how he really felt about her none of this would have happened.

She laughed at herself. But of course if any of that never happened she never would have fallen in love. Rachael slammed her book on the table next to her chair. How could she have let herself get in so deep!? Without the distraction of new information Rachael's mind wandered back to Charlie and that awful hole he'd left in her heart. Why didn't he come back? Why did he leave her here all alone? Why wasn't she good enough for him? For the first time since she found out Rachael let herself cry over him.

((Much thanks to yellow 14 for the review. I'm so happy you're reading this story as well. Reviews mean a lot to me! ))


	3. Surprise!

"_That's fine," Rachael replied. However as the hours went by Rachael realized it was by no means fine. She was sad and lonely and that was not a good combination. She was sitting in the living room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt reading her new healer school books. Rachael could not concentrate on the words in front of her. She was far too overcome with grief. Why the hell didn't he at least tell her he wasn't coming back!? Her heart physically hurt as she thought about how much she still cared for him despite his absence. _

_She hated him for making her feel this way. It was all his fault really. Rachael sighed as she flipped the page of her textbook. If he had never found her when she was lost on her way to class, or if he had never been her partner in potions, or if he had never asked her to help him out in school, or if he had never gotten hit by her stupid bludger, or if he'd never invited her to spend Christmas with his family, or if he'd never kissed her under the stupid mistletoe, or if he'd never told her how he really felt about her none of this would have happened._

_She laughed at herself. But of course if any of that never happened she never would have fallen in love. Rachael slammed her book on the table next to her chair. How could she have let herself get in so deep!? Without the distraction of new information Rachael's mind wandered back to Charlie and that awful hole he'd left in her heart. Why didn't he come back? Why did he leave her here all alone? Why wasn't she good enough for him? For the first time since she found out Rachael let herself cry over him._

The tears fell hard and fast. Her quiet sobs shook her shoulders and her head hurt from the force of her grief. The crying lasted no more than five minutes but when it was over Rachael felt exhausted. She got up and went back to her bedroom.

"You look like shit," her mirror told her faithfully.

"Thanks," Rachael told it as she splashed cool water on her face to calm herself down. There was no way she could stay here alone tonight. She thought she could but she had severely overestimated herself. Rachael considered calling Elizabeth and Melissa but they wouldn't understand. They'd never been in love, and they'd never truly known him. Rachael needed to know someone missed Charlie just as much as she did.

With that thought in her head Rachael found herself on Bill's doorstep. She hesitated a moment before reaching out her hand to knock on his door. She didn't really know why she had chosen to come to Bill's house of all people. They weren't even that good of friends. Both times she had seen him outside of school had merely led to them getting together and having sex. Yet somehow, she felt that he of all people would understand. Rachael knocked lightly on his door three times.

Bill appeared after a moment's hesitation. He peered through the hole in his door that allowed one to see visitors, took one look at her face, and threw the door open. Rachael decided she must look pretty bad judging by the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't write or call or something but I," Rachael tried to explain her unannounced presence.

"It's ok," Bill said pointing his wand at the fireplace and suddenly warmth spread throughout the house. "I thought about writing to you," he admitted. Rachael nodded unsure how to respond. She was still not sure that coming here had been the right thing to do.

"I thought I could handle it," she tried to explain. "I thought I could deal with it." Bill nodded.

"I miss him," Rachael admitted quietly. "I hate that I miss him but I do," she realized.

"I miss him too," Bill told her. For the first time Rachael appreciated that she was not the only one Charlie had left behind. He had left everyone who loved him, not just his girlfriend but his friends and family too. "But there's nothing we can do. It's not completely his fault either," Bill tried to explain. "It's in his nature. Charlie needs adventure, he craves it."

"He would have hated it here," Rachael agreed. "But sometimes I just feel like it's my fault. Like I should have done something more."

"Don't say that. You know it's not true," Bill told her firmly.

"But isn't it?" Rachael asked looking up at him.

"I hate that he did this. You're not the only one who feels like that. Mum beat herself up over it for weeks. It's not your fault he didn't come back. There's nothing any of us could have done. He didn't come back because he belongs there. It's not because he didn't have anything to come back to." Bill tried to make Rachael understand. She nodded her head trying to make the situation make sense to her. But right now Rachael only had room for the one emotion that was overwhelming her-sadness. There was no room for thought or logic or understanding. She had known all of this about Charlie. It was part of his charm. It had drawn Rachael too him. But now his nature was the source of her pain. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense…" Bill began but Rachael cut him off.

"It makes perfect sense," Rachael sighed. Bill shook his head in amusement.

"He's a real moron for leaving you," Bill laughed. "You're probably the only person who knew what to make of his idiosyncrasies and his ridiculous behavior." Rachael laughed as she considered this possibility. She smiled slightly. Rachael was convinced that she had done the right thing in coming here though. Bill held her hand in a comforting sort of manner as the pair of them stood in front of the fireplace. Rachael looked up at him. She was grateful for how amazing he had been to her. Bill was looking directly in her eyes but suddenly he jerked away looking shocked and ashamed.

"What?" asked Rachael curiously.

"I'm sorry it's just sometimes I wish Charlie had never gotten to you first," Bill admitted.

"What?" Rachael repeated clearly confused.

"For such a smart girl you catch on rather slowly. I like you way too much for my own good," Bill explained.

"Ohh," muttered Rachael as she understood what he was trying to say. She was shocked and very surprised but most of all upset. Still upset over Charlie. And upset girls can not be blamed for their actions.

"I'm sorry," Rachael told him.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For doing this," Rachael confessed. She then simultaneously stood on her toes and pulled Bill slightly down so she could kiss him. She felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of his feelings. It was the third time she had let this happen but tonight Rachael just wanted to feel like somebody cared about her.

Bill understood that she was apologizing because she did not feel the same way. Rachael was obviously still in love with his younger brother. But she was kissing him, not Charlie, so he felt no guilt in kissing her back. He had promised himself not to make a move on Rachael after the first two times but he made an exception for tonight.

For the third time Rachael found herself waking up in Bill's bed. However, unlike the other times Bill was still right next to her sound asleep. And this time she felt rather peaceful about the whole thing. Rachael was slightly aware that Bill's arm was still around her waist but she did nothing to move him. She just lay there closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall back asleep.

"I cannot believe you slept with Bill…again!" Melissa screamed into the phone. Once Rachael had gotten back to her sister's house she had called her best friend.

"I'm awful I know. He told me that he likes me and I just…I took advantage of him!" Rachael exclaimed surprised at herself. Melissa laughed on the other line.

"I think its perfectly forgivable. I mean he obviously doesn't think that you feel the same way. He'd have to be an idiot," Melissa commented.

"That's true," Rachael sighed. "I still can't believe I did it again though."

"Bill Weasley is becoming your bad habit," Melissa laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachael hissed but laughing nevertheless.

"Who knew Rachael Serino could be such a slut?" asked Melissa giggling.

"Ok this conversation is officially over," Rachael told her friend in-between laughs.

"Remind me to thank Weasley. I never thought you were going to laugh again," Melissa replied wittily.

"You're a riot Mel," Rachael replied.

Unfortunately fate did not want to see Rachael stay happy. She had two weeks happiness before fate intervened with morning sickness. Rachael stared at the ceiling disbelievingly. She wanted to brush off the sickness on a stomach virus. But when the sickness didn't stop after a week Rachael called Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Rachael asked wearily.

"What's wrong Rach?" Elizabeth asked noticing the tone in her friends' voice.

"Liz I think I might be pregnant," Rachael admitted in a whisper.

"Oh my god. Stay right there I'm sneaking into my sister's bathroom and stealing her pregnancy tests and then I'll be right over," Elizabeth instructed.

Rachael and Elizabeth sat staring at the array of positive tests surrounding them. Rachael could not believe the world was this far set against her.

"Maybe it's a false positive?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Ten false positives?" Rachael asked warily.

"No I didn't think so," Elizabeth admitted. "Are you going to tell Marie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess I have to," Rachael sighed dejectedly. This really was the end of the world. Her dream of being a healer was going to be squashed indefinitely. When Marie got home from work that night Rachael had dinner ready and waiting at the kitchen table.

"Ok what's up?" Marie asked suspicious of the pre-made dinner.

"I have something to tell you," Rachael told her sister without making eye contact. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest.

"What is it Rach?" asked her sister sitting down at the table across from Rachael a new seriousness in the way she spoke.

"I think…I might…I'm pregnant," Rachael admitted still staring at her lap. She wanted to cry just thinking about it and saying the words out loud made her want to punch somebody. Marie just stared at her little sister.

"How far along do you think?" Marie asked concerned.

"I don't know," Rachael cried out as her eyes began to water. "I don't even know who the father is!" the tears were threatening to pour down her cheeks and her vision was already fogged with moisture. "It could be Bill or Gavin or Max or-" Rachael's voice broke, "Or Charlie," she confessed as the tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Marie got up from her chair and went around the table to her sister. Marie hugged Rachael as the younger girl cried harder than ever.

"I'm sorry Rach," Marie told her sister soothingly.

"Please don't tell Mum and Dad they'd kill me!" Rachael exclaimed. Her parents had very high hopes and expectations for both of their daughters. If they found out Rachael was pregnant at age 18 well that would be the end of it.

"They're going to have to find out eventually," Marie said logically.

"I know but please don't say anything to them yet," Rachael pleaded with her older sister.

"Of course not," Marie agreed.

After Rachael and Marie went to St. Mungos Rachael owled both Melissa and Elizabeth. She asked if they could come over. So moments after she got home Rachael's two best friends turned up at her house.

"What's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm pregnant," Rachael told her one friend who didn't already know.

"Oh my god," Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"I went to St. Mungos today and they said I'm two months along at most," Rachael told both girls.

"Do you have any idea who the father is?" Melissa asked.

"Several," admitted Rachael. "It could be Gavin or Max."

"Those two random guys we met weeks ago?" Elizabeth wondered as Rachael nodded.

"Or Bill," Rachael continued the list. Melissa clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Bill Weasley?" asked Elizabeth in amazement.

"No the other Bill we know," Melissa replied sarcastically.

"Or Charlie," Rachael finally confessed. Both Melissa and Elizabeth were silent at this confession.

"Rachael," Elizabeth tried to start talking but Rachael cut her off.

"I don't care though. Any of them could be the father but I don't care. I'm going to have a baby and raise him or her by myself. Marie and I talked about it a lot last night. If it's Gavin or Max I don't think I could live with myself. My child's father being someone I barely know is the worst thought possible. If it's Bill-I can't ask him to give up his life. And if it's Charlie-the kid is better off not knowing him than having a dad thousands of miles away." Rachael told her friends.

"You won't have to raise it by yourself," Elizabeth said.

"You'll have me and Liz and Marie and your parents," Melissa added.

"You won't have to do it alone," Elizabeth finished. Rachael beamed at her two friends. She couldn't have asked for more supportive and understanding people.

"Thanks you guys," Rachael said gratefully.

"If it's a girl you can name her after me!" Melissa exclaimed joyfully.

"Melissa Serino? Ew no Elizabeth Serino sounds much better," Elizabeth laughed.

"But in all seriousness what are you going to tell Bill?" Melissa asked suddenly. "The two of you have been hanging out a lot recently and well he's bound to notice when you start showing."

"The truth," sighed Rachael.

"What if he wants to know?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Honestly? I don't think he will want to know but if he does I guess we could do a paternity test. But honestly I don't think he's going to want to know." Rachael decided.

So again Rachael found herself showing up at Bill's house unannounced. She knocked on the door quickly. She bounced on the balls of her feet while waiting for him to get the door. Rachael could not remember ever feeling this nervous. Bill swung open the door looking surprised.

"Sorry," Rachael apologized, "I usually don't show up at people's houses unannounced-just yours really." Bill smiled and stepped back to allow her entrance.

"So to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Bill wondered.

"Er-I have something to tell you," Rachael began.

"Okay," Bill nodded waiting to hear more.

"You might want to sit down," she suggested. Bill just looked at her. "Ok fine. I'm pregnant." She blurted out as fast as humanly possible.

"Come again?" Bill asked not entirely sure he understood her properly.

"I'm pregnant," Rachael told him again. Bill sat down on the nearest chair.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered.

"Don't worry though. There's only a 25 percent chance you're the father," Rachael added.

"Four guys really?" Bill wondered almost laughing.

"Well only two were strangers!" Rachael defended. "You and Charlie are a different story."

"So you don't know?" he Bill observed.

"And I don't want to know. Unless you feel like you need to know then we can find out but I really don't want to know," Rachael tried to explain.

"Understandable," Bill agreed. "Are you er-feeling alright?" Rachael laughed. "I mean it's supposedly a scary thing." Rachael nodded.

"I was terrified at first. But my sister and my two friends are being really great about the whole thing," Rachael admitted.

"That's good. What's the next step-what do you do now?" he wondered. Rachael thought for a moment.

"I don't know really. No one I know has ever done the whole pregnant thing. Except for my parents-and I haven't told them yet. They will be very angry. I haven't really thought about what to do next," Rachael confessed.

"I want to help," Bill found himself saying.

"What?" Rachael asked not sure if she understood what Bill was talking about.

"I want to help," he repeated. "I want to be a part of this." Rachael opened her mouth to start talking but Bill ignored her. "I know I may or may not be the father but that doesn't really matter. We're friends right? And friends help each other out. Plus once your kid starts growing up he or she is going to be a handful. I was old enough to remember the twins and Ron and Ginny and they were complete handfuls. Let me be a part of this."

"Are, are you sure?" Rachael asked him pleasantly surprised.

"Yes," Bill replied nodding his head. Little did Rachael know he had left out the true reasons he wanted to help. Number one he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life no matter what is was. And a little part of him was curious to see if the baby would be born with a mess of Weasley red hair. Plus he felt like he owed it to Charlie to look after his little brother's ex-girlfriend.

"If you really want to be a part of this I don't see why not," Rachael concluded. Bill grinned at her.

"I can ask my mom if she's got any words of wisdom or something," Bill suggested.

"Actually I think I would like to talk to her," Rachael decided on a whim.

"Really?" Bill asked. He couldn't imagine why someone would voluntarily ask his mother about something that was bound to set her off.

"Yeah. She's had seven kids and done brilliantly with them all. It'd be nice to have some advice from her," Rachael declared.

Molly Weasley was probably the most kind hearted person Rachael had ever met. She was always looking out for other people and wondering where she could help. However, Rachael was still nervous before she went to visit the mother Weasley's house. Bill had offered to accompany her so he and Rachael were just sitting in his flat.

"It's just all so strange-I haven't even told my parents yet…I don't know when I'm going to tell them. And well I'm just worried she'll think poorly of me…the whole out of wedlock kind of thing," Rachael explained her anxiety to Bill.

"Oh don't worry she'll make whatever kind of judgment she wants as a first reaction. But then she'll get over it," Bill explained his mother's nature. The two of them apparated to the Burrow, the Weasley family's home. Bill knocked on the door before opening it.

"Oh Bill you and Rachael are here already?! I'm just finishing up supper-wait a moment," Molly called out from the kitchen. Rachael and Bill walked into the living room. Bill immediately sat down into a plush armchair but Rachael couldn't bring herself to sit. Rachael preferred to stand whenever she had a lot of thinking to do. Standing gave her a purpose and allowed her to feel like she was doing something.

"Ok! All done," Molly said walking into the room and sitting down on the equally faded couch. "Won't you sit down honey?"

"No thanks, I like standing," Rachael smiled nervously.

"Um mum, Rachael wanted to ask your advice about something," Bill informed his mother as an introduction to the shock Mrs. Weasley was about to receive.

"Ok great," Molly said looking to Rachael. Rachael took a calming breath before speaking.

"Um, well there's really no other way to put this but er I'm pregnant," she confessed. Molly's eyes widened as she looked from Rachael to Bill to Rachael to Bill to Rachael again.

"No, no it's not like that mum," Bill said practically reading his mother's mind.

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley slightly less shocked.

"Bill is just helping me out," Rachael explained.

"Oh!" Molly understood the information Rachael had chosen to give her a little bit more.

"I live with my sister Marie, but neither of us have ever really done this. And well you're a mother of seven so clearly you know how to do this whole baby having baby raising thing," Rachael tried to explain.

"Well that's certainly a way to put it," Molly said almost laughing.

"I'm completely clueless," Rachael declared.

"Luckily enough I happen to know a thing or two about this whole baby having baby raising thing."

Sorry it took so long to update…thanks again yellow14 : )


	4. Ben

_"Oh Bill you and Rachael are here already?! I'm just finishing up supper-wait a moment," Molly called out from the kitchen. Rachael and Bill walked into the living room. Bill immediately sat down into a plush armchair but Rachael couldn't bring herself to sit. Rachael preferred to stand whenever she had a lot of thinking to do. Standing gave her a purpose and allowed her to feel like she was doing something._

_"Ok! All done," Molly said walking into the room and sitting down on the equally faded couch. "Won't you sit down honey?" _

_"No thanks, I like standing," Rachael smiled nervously._

_"Um mum, Rachael wanted to ask your advice about something," Bill informed his mother as an introduction to the shock Mrs. Weasley was about to receive._

_"Ok great," Molly said looking to Rachael. Rachael took a calming breath before speaking._

_"Um, well there's really no other way to put this but er I'm pregnant," she confessed. Molly's eyes widened as she looked from Rachael to Bill to Rachael to Bill to Rachael again._

_"No, no it's not like that mum," Bill said practically reading his mother's mind._

_"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley slightly less shocked._

_"Bill is just helping me out," Rachael explained._

_"Oh!" Molly understood the information Rachael had chosen to give her a little bit more. _

_"I live with my sister Marie, but neither of us have ever really done this. And well you're a mother of seven so clearly you know how to do this whole baby having baby raising thing," Rachael tried to explain._

_"Well that's certainly a way to put it," Molly said almost laughing. _

_"I'm completely clueless," Rachael declared._

_"Luckily enough I happen to know a thing or two about this whole baby having baby raising thing."_

Pregnancy did not agree with Rachael, well more like Rachael did not agree with pregnancy. First of all, she was confused. Rachael was okay with not knowing the father; it was the right decision for her. But was it the right decision for her child? Second she was angry. Rachael was angry that this had happened to her. She was going to have a really promising career and now she wouldn't even have the chance to go to Healer School. Finally, she was grateful. Rachael was incredibly grateful to Bill who was being more than great about the whole ordeal. She owed him her sanity.

When Rachael developed ridiculous food cravings Bill often accompanied her on the various trips to satisfy her culinary needs. When Rachael's pregnancy finally started to show in her stomach and she had her first official freak out Bill was there to comfort her.

"It's like a giant balloon has decided to inflate itself in my stomach!" she exclaimed examining the bump angrily.  
"It's not that bad," Bill assured her.

"Not yet. Just you wait-in another month I'll be so huge I won't fit through doors!" Rachael declared hysterically.

"That's a slight exaggeration," Bill responded managing to sound uninterested, while at the same time highly amused.

"It's terrible!" Rachael sighed dejectedly.

"It's not terrible-it's awesome. That giant balloon is a baby. You're going to have a baby. This is a good thing," Bill reminded her. Rachael smiled.

"You're right. You are way better than Melissa. She told me I was going to become wider than I am tall," Rachael laughed.

"I don't think that's possible…you're not that short," Bill laughed. From then on Bill was Rachael's official go to person whenever the hormones drove her to breaking point. Rachael was unlike many other pregnant women. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted someone to tell her she was being ridiculous. She needed to be told to cut the crap. Bill was highly skilled at telling people to cut it out. And for that Rachael was eternally grateful.

"You know you can still go to Healer school," Marie said one day while Rachael was brewing a potion. Rachael had realized she was going to need to financially support the child on her own if she wasn't going to claim a father. Rachael applied for a job at a potions network. She could work from home, brewing simple potions for mass marketing. It wasn't interesting, or helpful towards the future, but it was money and a means for survival.

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked suddenly interested.

"Well once your kid has grown up and is attending school-you're going to send him to school right? You can take classes and just apply later than you had planned," Marie explained logically.

"Marie! I never even thought of that!" Rachael exclaimed ten times happier than she had been in a week.

"Im sure you could find a decent babysitter and take classes during the day once the child gets a little older," Marie continued.

"You're a genius," Rachael sighed happily.

"What can I say? It runs in the family—genius is in our genes," Marie laughed. And on that happy note Rachael entered the later months of her pregnancy.

"The hormones are ridiculous!" Rachael complained to Melissa on the phone.

"What do you mean?" asked Melissa curiously.  
"I have never been so moody in my life. I go from being angry or upset to delighted in a matter of a minute!" Rachael explained.

"We all know that," Melissa agreed grudgingly. Rachael had often flipped out on her friends on several occasions.

"And this kid weighs a ton. One day I'm just going to fall over. I guarantee it's a boy," Rachael added.

"How can you tell?" Melissa wondered.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling," Rachael answered.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Melissa asked.

"No I've been avoiding it really," Rachael replied laughing, "I'm extremely intimidated by the whole naming your child thing. What if I pick a name he hates? Or if I wind up hating the name? Or if he gets stuck with a ridiculous nickname like Dick?!" Rachael explained. Rachael could hear Melissa laughing on the other end.

"Just go with your gut instinct," her friend suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachael asked.

"Jasper," Melissa said.

"Ew that's terrible," Rachael replied instantly.

"That's what I mean," Melissa told her friend, "Read some baby name books-you love books-and if something stands out to you write it down."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rachael lied. She wanted her child's name to mean something. It couldn't be a random name she pulled out of a book. She wouldn't have that. _Go with your gut instinct_ Melissa had told her.

Unfortunately Rachael's gut instinct had already picked out a name, Benjamin. The only problem with that was Benjamin was Charlie's middle name. In fact, that was part of the reason Rachael liked the name. However, Bill and Molly and everyone else helping Rachael through her pregnancy knew that Benjamin was Charlie's middle name. She didn't want them thinking she was still helplessly in love with him. That definitely wasn't the case. She still loved him, but it was more like a faded love. However, the idea of naming her child after him held some appeal.

Benjamin William Serino she thought to herself. Benjamin after Charlie and William after Bill. It had a nice ring to it, Rachael thought. She suggested the name to Marie. The older girl looked at her sister skeptically.

"It does sound nice," Marie agreed hesitantly.

"I like it," Rachael said firmly.

The next day Rachael was completely devastated. She spent the entire next two days at Bill's flat in London. Bill tried and was only half successful in comforting the pregnant woman.

"I can't believe she's doing this right now!" Rachael exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think she thought of it as leaving you," Bill offered. Rachael thought back to when her sister had announced she was moving in with her boyfriend Robby.

"Wait-you're leaving here, leaving me and moving in with Robby?" Rachael had asked her.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Marie explained.

"Bloody fantastic. Except what the hell am I supposed to do now? Where am I going to live?!" Rachael asked angrily.

"Here silly," Marie said as if it were obvious.

"By myself?" Rachael asked.

"Rachael don't be ridiculous you've been of age for a year now and you're going to be a mother soon," Marie told the younger girl.

"And I don't know anything about being a mother!" Rachael replied even more angry now. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"I am going to help you," Marie told her.

"From across the country?" Rachael asked skeptically.

"C'mon Rach don't be such a drama queen. I thought you'd be happy for me," Marie frowned.

"I am!" Rachael exclaimed. "I'm sorry Marie I'm just upset that you're leaving me I guess." Rachael explained herself. She felt people were constantly leaving her these days. "I'm going to go take a walk or something I'll help you pack when I get back."

And so Rachael found herself at Bill's flat yet again. She had to be a burden to him by now but Rachael no longer felt guilty about constantly showing up at his home.

"She bloody well knows she's leaving me," Rachael decided. "I can't do this Bill," she admitted with a defeated sigh. "I really thought I could but this is just too much."

"Don't say that," Bill told her immediately.

"Why not? It's the truth and I don't like lying," Rachael insisted.

"You can do this. You've come so far-it's been what? Seven months? You've already survived seven months. And you've got everything figured out. You've got a house, a job, you're friends and family are behind you 100%. You do know that you're not supposed to be able to do _everything_ by yourself don't you?" Bill claimed.

"I know but maybe what I mean is I don't want to do this alone-I can't do this alone," Rachael tried to explain.

"How many times do I have to tell you…you aren't alone!" Bill laughed. Rachael shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. I'm going to be stuck in that stupid house all by myself all day every day. All my time is going to be devoted to caring for him…not that I mind that but I guess I thought that having Marie with me I was going to have some more help raising him…" Rachael trailed off unable to fully explain herself.

"Him?" asked Bill. "I thought you didn't want to know the gender?"

"I don't. But I'm pretty sure this baby is a boy. He's so bloody heavy and he kicks like a soccer star," Rachael laughed.

"A what star?" Bill wondered.

"It's a muggle sport," Rachael smiled. She was always amused by the Weasley's ignorance of the muggle world.

"Does he have a name?" Bill wondered.

"Yeah I think he does," Rachael admitted.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bill laughed when Rachael didn't continue.

"Alright but you can't judge me!" she insisted.

"Ok no judging got it," Bill remarked.

"Benjamin William Serino," Rachael confessed the name she'd been considering. Rachael couldn't determine Bill's expression. She couldn't tell if he suspected that she still loved Charlie. He just kept a straight face.

"Benjamin William Serino…I like it," Bill finally declared. "The middle name especially." Bill smirked. He'd figured out where her inspiration came from for her child's middle name, his own first name.

"Don't get too full of yourself. If you get too arrogant I can't ask you to be his godfather!" Rachael pretended to be upset.

"I don't know if you've thought that through…making me godfather would pretty much ensure that he gets himself into some trouble," Bill teased.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're charming bad boy reputation is slightly dented by your Head Boy stint at Hogwarts," Rachael laughed.

"Shh! If you say it too loudly someone might here you!" Bill hushed her. Rachael spent that night at Bill's house trying to forget the fact that her sister, no matter what anybody said, was leaving her.

The next day Rachael went home and helped Marie pile her stuff into boxes. All throughout the next week Marie and Robby moved Marie's things into Robby's house. When the whole process was over Rachael dug some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and wallowed in self pity. However her self pity party was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rachael glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten at night. Who would be visiting her at this hour? The knock came again so Rachael threw the carton of ice cream back into the freezer and went to answer the door.

She was shocked to see Bill standing outside of what was now her house. He was grinning in a way that told Rachael he was definitely up to something. Rachael stepped back so he could come in.

"I was thinking the other day when I came up with an excellent idea!" Bill exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really? And what was the excellent idea?" Rachael decided to humor him.

"I want to move in with you," Bill said suddenly.

"What?!" exclaimed Rachael completely taken aback.

"I was thinking about what you said not wanting to raise him alone and I realized you were right. It's not the best idea for you to be living alone. He's going to wake up at two in the morning and he's going to need to be cared for around the clock. You're going to need to work and get some sleep at some point so it would be complete insanity for you to live alone. So I want to move in with you," Bill explained his brilliant idea.

"I-I don't know what to say. Don't you have flat mates that need your help to make rent?" Rachael asked.

"They make more than enough to live on their own," Bill admitted.

"Are you sure you want to raise a baby?" Rachael asked him seriously.

"Yes," Bill insisted enthusiastically. "C'mon Rach let me help you out!"

"That's actually not such a bad idea," Rachael considered Bill's request.

"It's a bloody brilliant idea," Bill told her. "I'm a fantastic roommate I swear," Bill added.

"Ok then," Rachael said, "Move in!"

Over the next week Bill dropped off random boxes of his stuff. Marie sent Robby over to help unpack and once the week was over Bill was all set up in Marie's old room. His stuff was now scattered about the house mixed in with Rachael's things and some of Marie's things that she left behind. As it turned out Rachael and Bill were rather well suited to be roommates. They were both very clean and had similar sleeping schedules. Bill liked to shower in the morning and Rachael preferred to shower at night so they never had issues over the bathroom. Bill could cook about ten times better than Rachael but Rachael was ten times better at fixing things around the house.

"I have to admit," Rachael said to Bill, "This was a rather good idea."

"I know I'm a genius," Bill bragged.

Even when Rachael entered the final stage of pregnancy she and Bill got along fantastically well. The ninth month hormones were worse than ever but Bill had a knack for dealing with Rachael's mood swings. It was extremely beneficial to have Bill around especially when her water broke and Rachael needed help getting to St. Mungos.

Rachael had a boy. She knew she was going to have a boy. She named him Benjamin William Serino and Molly Weasley beamed when she heard the name. Marie, Robby, Elizabeth, Melissa, Bill, Molly, Arthur, and Percy had all turned up at the hospital at some point in time during the delivery. Rachael's parents had failed to come because they were away on holiday…whatever that meant. But Rachael didn't need them and their prejudice. She had another family.

They all crowded around her bed and everyone took turns holding little baby Ben. Rachael didn't know if she was relieved or not when Ben was born without the traditional Weasley red hair. If Bill was happy about this he didn't show it either. Everyone made comments about how cute Ben was and how smart he was bound to be before they finally left allowing Rachael some sleep.

When she woke up from her short nap little baby Ben was in her arms again and Bill was reading the Daily Prophet in the chair besides her bed.

"What're you still here for?" Rachael asked.

"It's really empty at home without you there," Bill shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Marie?" Rachel inquired.

"I think she went to get something to eat she should be back soon. Why?" Bill wanted to know.

"Well I want to ask her to be Ben's godmother so it would be nice to have the two of you together when I "officially" ask you guys," Rachael answered.

"You were serious about that?" Bill asked in surprise.

"Yeah of course I was," Rachael replied.

"Really?" Bill wondered. Rachael laughed at him.

"Yes. Do you have any idea how helpful you've been to me? I never could have done this without you Bill! I can't think of anyone better. You have been amazingly supportive and I'm so grateful. I wouldn't trust anyone else!" Rachael explained. Bill tried to conceal his embarrassment.

"No big deal," he brushed off the compliment.

"Are you mad?! Of course it's a big deal. You moved in with me so I wouldn't have to do this alone. You have been so amazing to me and I don't deserve it! I can't even tell you how much everything you've done means to me," Rachael explained to Bill.

"It's really nothing," Bill said again trying to minimize his generosity. Rachael laughed at his insistence.

"If you say so," she gave in. Bill leaned back in the chair and observed her from a distance. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from her. One day, he might not be able to hide it anymore. Hopefully that day would come later rather than sooner.

(A/N I know Bill's name isn't William, its Billius or something like that. I didn't like Billius so I chose to make it William just for this story. Ahh I'm sorry this took so long but the document manager on fanfiction wouldn't let me upload for some reason! And **yellow 14 **thank you so much for the amazing comment as usual!)


	5. Damn Those Weasley Men

_Rachael had a boy. She knew she was going to have a boy. She named him Benjamin William Serino and Molly Weasley beamed when she heard the name. Marie, Robby, Elizabeth, Melissa, Bill, Molly, Arthur, and Percy had all turned up at the hospital at some point in time during the delivery. Rachael's parents had failed to come because they were away on holiday…whatever that meant. But Rachael didn't need them and their prejudice. She had another family._

_They all crowded around her bed and everyone took turns holding little baby Ben. Rachael didn't know if she was relieved or not when Ben was born without the traditional Weasley red hair. If Bill was happy about this he didn't show it either. Everyone made comments about how cute Ben was and how smart he was bound to be before they finally left allowing Rachael some sleep._

_When she woke up from her short nap little baby Ben was in her arms again and Bill was reading the Daily Prophet in the chair besides her bed. _

_"What're you still here for?" Rachael asked._

_"It's really empty at home without you there," Bill shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Where's Marie?" Rachel inquired._

_"I think she went to get something to eat she should be back soon. Why?" Bill wanted to know._

_"Well I want to ask her to be Ben's godmother so it would be nice to have the two of you together when I "officially" ask you guys," Rachael answered._

_"You were serious about that?" Bill asked in surprise._

_"Yeah of course I was," Rachael replied._

_"Really?" Bill wondered. Rachael laughed at him._

_"Yes. Do you have any idea how helpful you've been to me? I never could have done this without you Bill! I can't think of anyone better. You have been amazingly supportive and I'm so grateful. I wouldn't trust anyone else!" Rachael explained. Bill tried to conceal his embarrassment._

_"No big deal," he brushed off the compliment. _

_"Are you mad?! Of course it's a big deal. You moved in with me so I wouldn't have to do this alone. You have been so amazing to me and I don't deserve it! I can't even tell you how much everything you've done means to me," Rachael explained to Bill._

_"It's really nothing," Bill said again trying to minimize his generosity. Rachael laughed at his insistence._

_"If you say so," she gave in. Bill leaned back in the chair and observed her from a distance. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from her. One day, he might not be able to hide it anymore. Hopefully that day would come later rather than sooner._

Thankfully, Marie arrived moments later. Rachael asked them both to be the godparents. Marie was so touched tears welled up in her eyes, but true to her Serino style the woman refused to cry. Bill pretended he hadn't known she was going to ask all along just for Marie's sake. After Marie and Robby left for home Bill went over to Rachael's bed. Little Ben was awake and surprisingly not crying, just staring at his mother, completely transfixed.

"He has nice eyes," Bill commented. Rachael tensed. He hadn't meant the comment to have that affect. But then Bill realized something. Ben had big blue eyes; big blue eyes that looked exactly like Charlie's.

"A lot of people have blue eyes," Bill added hastily. Rachael nodded seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"And his hair is blond…" Bill should stop talking he should really just stop talking. All he was doing was reminding her of Charlie and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Rachael nodded in agreement. So what if no one in her family had blue eyes. That didn't have to mean anything at all.

"Right blond…" was all Rachael could say. She stared down at the beautiful baby in her arms. It didn't matter…not at all. His father could have been Dumbledore for all Rachael cared; she loved her son.

After a couple of days Rachael was allowed to go home with her son, Ben. Bill was already at the house waiting for them when Rachael got back from St. Mungos.

"It is so good to be here again!" Rachael sighed mostly to herself. To her son she said, "Take a look Ben this is your first home!" Bill laughed at her.

"Technically it's his second," Bill pointed out.

"My uterus does not count as a home," Rachael declared. Bill laughed again.

"I just finished with the cradle upstairs," he announced proudly. Rachael looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You were never the best at putting things together magically," she reminded him. "I haven't forgotten the bookshelf." Last week Bill had realized just how many books Rachael owned. And rather than keeping them on a bookshelf like a normal person Rachael preferred to hide her books in random places throughout the house. According to her the best book is an unexpected book…whatever that means. Bill tripped on one of her potions books and tumbled down the stairs and that was it. He decided they needed to get a proper bookshelf. Bill put one together using magic and as soon as Rachael put one book on it the entire thing collapsed.

"I did it by hand this time," Bill assured her with an embarrassed sort of grin.

"Did you hear that Ben? You have a bed now!" Rachael said to the baby. Little Ben just looked at her blankly. Bill snorted.

"Don't you dare make fun of me! Your mum told me it's important to talk as much as possible around them. That's how they learn!" Rachael said defiantly.

"Well then let me try…Ben have I ever told you that your mum is an absolute lunatic?" Bill said to the baby. Little Ben gave out a hiccup laugh. "Smart kid," Bill laughed. Rachael rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you send your mum an owl?" Rachael asked. "I promised I'd tell her when I got home but I think Ben's hungry."

"Yeah yeah you feed him and I'll write," Bill agreed. Rachael said down and began to unbutton her shirt.

"BLOODY HELL!" Bill exclaimed. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" he demanded to know. To his complete surprise Rachael just laughed at him.

"Bill its called breast feeding. Didn't you ever learn that? If it freaks you out so much you can just go into the kitchen," Rachael shook her head and continued her actions from before. Bill was shocked. He didn't want her to think he was afraid of the whole baby thing so half of him didn't want to leave. On the other hand, he was pretty much head over heals for her and he didn't really trust himself in the same room as—well _that._ Bill was torn…go to the kitchen and remain sane? Or stay in the room and just, well, get over it. Determinedly not looking at Rachael Bill sat down and wrote a quick note to his mother. _Hi mum! Rachael just got home from the hospital. Just wanted to let you know. Feel free to stop by whenever you would like. Love Bill._

Once the whole feeding spectacle was over Rachael took Ben upstairs to put him down for a nap. So far so good she thought to herself. This baby raising thing couldn't be too hard. She sat down in the chair opposite the crib Bill put together. It looked nice, she had to admit. Much better than the bookshelf disaster. Rachael smiled to herself. She didn't know how she would have survived these past few months without Bill by her side. He had been more helpful than all of her family put together.

The weeks seemed to fly by. However it wasn't all smooth sailing. Rachael was up all hours of the night trying to get used to Ben's ridiculous sleeping schedule. And every time he cried she had no idea why. It would take at least five guesses to figure out what he really wanted; feeding, diaper change, bottle, nap, playing. She just couldn't figure him out.

Bill on the other hand, was a natural. Whenever he wasn't working Bill was with Ben. The two got along better than anything. Bill always knew what Ben wanted when the baby was crying. Bill told Rachael it was just lucky guessing. Rachael believed he was some sort of baby whisperer.

Bill was the one who got Ben his first toy. Well the first toy that he actually liked. It was a huge stuffed dragon about the size of Ben himself. Ben loved the thing. Rachael was skeptical of it at first. After all, it was a dragon. And Rachael sort of had a vendetta against dragons…But Ben loved it and that was enough for Rachael.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Rachael was ecstatic when Ben finally started recognizing their voices. It proved her talking to them theory and was happy to rub it in Bill's face. Bill was relieved when Ben got his first tooth and started moving on to more solid foods…no more breast feeding and no more hasty excuses to leave. Ben became an avid crawler and had taken to following Bill around the house.

When Ben's first word was mama Rachael cried she was so happy. When his second word was dada Rachael cried but for an entirely different reason. It had been nearly seven months of nothing but happiness except for that one word…dada…and it was enough to bring Rachael to tears. She hated thinking about him. She hated that she still thought about him.

At first Bill tried to get Ben to stop saying dada. Rachael eventually told him it didn't matter. Ben didn't even understand what he was saying he was just saying things because he could. When he got older she would make a note to refer to Bill as Uncle Bill but for now she would have to deal with the slight pang in her chest every time she heard the word dada. It didn't help that Ben's first word, besides mama and dada, was dragon.

Ben's first birthday was wonderful. He'd been walking since he was eleven months and he followed Rachael around the house as she set up. He was a smart kid; he could tell something was up. She was putting up some balloons and setting the table. Bill had made a rather nice cake, Rachael hated that he was a better cook than she was. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be coming over along with Percy. Marie and Robby had arrived earlier that day. Rachael's friends Melissa and Elizabeth were also coming.

Ben had never seen the house so full. Rachael could tell he was a little anxious. He followed her everywhere and dragged his dragon along behind him. Ben had never received so much attention before. All his aunts and uncles kept coming up to him and insisting he was the cutest child they'd ever seen. Ben, for the most part, hid behind his mother. Eventually he warmed up and surprised everyone by taking a liking to Percy.

Marie and Robby surprised no one by announcing they were getting married. They were going to have a September wedding and wanted Rachael to be the maid of honor and officially invited everyone in the room. Ben delighted everyone with his second official word; happy. And who could blame him, after the chorus of happy birthdays it was bound to happen.

By the time was Ben was two Rachael and Bill couldn't get him to stop talking. Rachael said it was because he was the smartest two year old yet. Bill said it was because he liked to hear the sound of his own voice. Rachael liked to read books to Ben while Bill liked to play games with him. Rachael and Bill had two very different styles of bringing up a child but they complimented each other in the best ways possible.

Rachael couldn't be more thankful for Bill's help. She never would have managed the first two years without him. When she lay awake at night it was comforting to know he was just a door down the hall. And when she was struggling with the every day task of being a mother Bill was there to help her. Being a mother wasn't something that could be learned out of a book. Rachael often got frustrated when things got difficult. But Bill was always there for her. Strong and steady, he had a way of dealing with problems and making issues just disappear. He was everything she could have hoped for…and more.

When Rachael had first discovered she was pregnant one of her main concerns was the lack of a father. She didn't know what it was like to grow up only having one parent. All she knew was that the lack of a father could be hard for a young boy. Although Rachael was still perfectly clueless as to who Ben's biological father was Bill was an excellent father figure to the boy. She did however; make sure to always call him Uncle Bill.

Bill simply adored Ben. The kid was smart, and funny. Ben had so many of his mother's characteristics and he was only two! Ben spent half his time following his mum around a book in one hand and his stuffed dragon in the other. Bill couldn't help but feel proud that his present was Ben's favorite thing. He didn't know why he had bought Ben a dragon. The stuffed animal just sort of jumped out at him and he bought it on impulse. Bill hadn't even thought about how it would affect Rachael. She had grown to hate anything dragon.

Oddly enough, Bill could understand her strange hatred of dragons. Charlie had left her to work on a dragon reserve. In the simplest of terms Charlie had left Rachael for dragons. Rachael understood it was a lot more complex than that but still, the dragon hate prevailed.

Mrs. Weasley made frequent visits to the house. She loved seeing little Ben and she often brought eagerly anticipated home cooked meals. However, one of her visits was not very pleasant. When Rachael took Ben upstairs for a nap Mrs. Weasley confronted her son.

"Bill what are you doing?" she asked him. Bill looked at his mother slightly confused. He had thought it was pretty obvious he was washing dishes.

"Washing the dishes mum," he replied. Molly shook her head.

"I didn't mean right now. I meant what are you doing here…with Rachael and Ben? What are you doing?" she wanted to know.

"I'm helping Rachael raise Ben mum. I promised her I would and I have become rather fond of the kid. Rachael is my best friend and I'm helping her out," Bill had told his mother this same thing on numerous occasions.

"Yes but it's been two years. Don't you think it's about time you moved into a place of your own? You could have more of a life without always having a kid around," Mrs. Weasley wondered.

"I have a life mum!" Bill said laughing.

"Honey when was the last time you went out?" Molly asked her son.

"Just the other day Rachael and I took Ben to the park," Bill replied.

"I meant with someone besides Rachael," Mrs. Weasley corrected.

"Errr," was all Bill could say. For the past two years he did virtually everything for Rachael and Ben. He never really thought about other people outside of his family.

"You haven't been on a date in two years," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Well I don't exactly feel like dating right now," Bill admitted.

"And why not? You're young this is the time to get out there and meet people! I'm starting to worry about you!" Bill found it very odd that he was having a discussion about dating with his mother.

"I just don't alright," he tried to drop the subject.

"But why not? Does it have something to do with Rachael?" Molly asked. Bill froze. The only sound in the room was the water running from the faucet and into the sink. It had everything to do with Rachael.

"I don't know what you mean," Bill lied.

"Honey you love her don't you?" Mrs. Weasley finally said.

"Mum it's not that simple," Bill tried to explain. Because really it wasn't. Yes he loved her and even though he wasn't with anyone and she wasn't with anyone and they lived together Bill knew that they would never end up together. And he hated it.

"I don't see why not," Molly said taking over washing the dishes. Bill sunk down into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"It's really complicated okay mum. It won't ever happen let's leave it at that," Bill sighed.

"Charlie's been gone for nearly three years. It's perfectly okay for her to move on she probably already has," Mrs. Weasley mused.

"Mum!" Bill was shocked. He hadn't heard Charlie's name in awhile. It was like an unspoken rule in their house not to talk about Charlie.

"What?!" Molly asked. "He's still your brother you know. It's ok to talk about him. His name shouldn't be forbidden."

"It's not only because of Charlie ok. Like I said, it's complicated," Bill really didn't want to be having this conversation anymore.

"Well then I think it's time for you to start thinking about moving out," Molly told her son. Bill looked up at her.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Well you said it yourself. You don't think your relationship with Rachael is ever going to move any further. You're only doing more harm to yourself by staying here. You are just going to get more and more attached and it's going to get worse." His mother's explanation made perfect sense. But at the time Bill couldn't imagine not living with Rachael. He understood that even if he moved out he could still be with her and Ben whenever. He was Ben's godfather after all. But truth be told he was in love with her and he couldn't imagine not seeing her every day. He wondered if one day she would ever realize that he cared for her as more than just a friend.

When Ben was two and a half Molly, Bill, Marie, and Melissa convinced Rachael that it was time for her to start Healer school again. Bill knew how much she hated the stupid mail order potions business and he asked his mother if she wouldn't mind watching Ben three days a week. Needless to say, Mrs. Weasley was thrilled and jumped at the chance. At first Rachael declined Molly's kind offer of babysitting. Rachael didn't think it was the right thing to do. However, Bill knew how much her dream of being a Healer meant to her and he talked Rachael into signing up for the was the oldest one in the class but she was also the smartest. By Ben's third birthday she was already a part time Healer.

However, Ben's third birthday brought with it some terrible news. After everyone had left and Ben was already upstairs sleeping Bill and Rachael were cleaning up in the kitchen. Bill had waited until nearly everything was done before he dropped the bomb.

"Rachael I have to tell you something," he said grimly. She immediately became concerned. She could tell from the look on his face that it was not something good.

"What? What is it?" she demanded to know.

"I got a promotion," he told her. Rachael didn't understand why something so great as being promoted warranted such a glum conversation.

"Bill that's great! Those horrid goblins finally realized how much they need you!" Rachael said happily.

"You know how I mainly do a lot of research on treasure and stuff," Bill began. Rachael nodded as he explained his current job. "Well now I get to help find that treasure. I'm going to be a curse breaker." He still looked upset though.

"Bill that's amazing! That's so great!" Rachael couldn't understand why he would be so sad about it. "Shouldn't you be happier? You've only wanted to be a curse breaker for the past four years!"

"I know and I'm thrilled really I am it's just that. Well I have to move," he admitted. Rachael's face fell.

"Move," she repeated all previous excitement gone from her tone.

"I'm being transferred to Egypt," he finally confessed.

"Egypt!" Rachael exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Not again. Not again, not again, not again. It was Charlie all over again. Except this time it was almost worse. Bill had become such a constant in her life. She relied on him, she trusted him, and she needed him. And now he was leaving her. And going to Egypt! "Egypt." She repeated this and sunk down into a chair.

Bill saw the look on her face and it broke his heart. She was upset and this was no doubt bringing back some of her worst memories. Rachael looked up at him. Her eyes were shining. He could tell when she wanted to cry…now was one of those times.

"Egypt?" she asked him in a slightly awed voice.

"They want me to leave in a week," he said sadly. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Oh Merlin," she sighed.

"I told them I'd think about it," Bill continued.

"You what?!" Rachael exclaimed.

"I told them I'd think about it," Bill repeated his earlier words.

"But why? This is your dream! Of course you're going to go!" Rachael said. And even as her voice cracked with emotion she knew that she would force him to go. Because it was his dream after all, she couldn't live with herself if she was the only thing standing between him and his goal.

"Not if you don't want me to," Bill told her.

"Bill are you kidding me?! Of course I want you to go. I don't want you to leave but I want you to follow your dream! This is everything you've always wanted!" Rachael exclaimed. "You were the one who made me chase my dream why on earth would I tell you otherwise!"

"It's not my only dream," Bill said quietly. "It used to be everything I always wanted…but things change."

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked confusedly. "What more could you possibly want?!"

"I'm in love with you Rach," Bill blurted out. "I love you more than I've ever loved someone. And leaving you is the last thing I want to do right now." Rachael looked like she was about to cry. She just shook her head.

"You have to go," she said ignoring the burning sensation her tear ducts were causing. She needed to end this conversation soon before she broke down.

"What does that mean?" Bill wanted to know. It was like she was ordering him to leave. He'd never imagined this kind of reaction from her.

"It doesn't mean anything except for that you have to go," Rachael insisted. Suddenly he was angry.

"So that's it then?" Bill asked standing up. "You have to go, that's it?"

"What else do you want me to say Bill?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know. I tell you that I love you and all you have to say is you have to go?!" he exclaimed. "It's so…it's so…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Bill it's not that I don't care about you. I do. And I want to be able to say whatever it is that you want to hear I just don't think I can. I love you…don't think that I don't. It's just we can't be together. I can't…I can't love you with all of my heart. I can't love you the way I should," and finally Rachael was crying. Bill hated it when she cried. This was the worst though, because somehow he felt that he was the reason she was crying and he hated to make her unhappy.

"Rachael," he tried to interrupt her.

"No Bill listen to me," she persisted tearfully, "You should go. Go to Egypt, become a curse breaker, and start your life over. It's not that I don't want you here in my life. I love you here in my life. It's just that I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved. I can't love like that anymore."

Strangely enough Bill understood what Rachael was saying. It made sense, he didn't like it but it made sense.

"Well I guess that's better than nothing," he said glumly.

"Tomorrow you go and tell them you'll take the job," Rachael told him. Bill nodded. She wiped her eyes furiously. "It's gonna suck being here without you. I'm gonna miss you like crazy. I hate goblins. I hate dragons and I hate goblins." It was almost enough to make Bill cry too. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to move to another country and not wake up every morning to see her smiling face. He didn't want to leave Ben either. But his life was at a standstill here. Nothing was ever going to happen; Rachael had said it herself. And so he had to go. Not bothering to try and hide the tears in his eyes he went up to his room to pack.

After Bill left Rachael went up to her room and cried her eyes out. She hated goblins for taking him away from her. And she hated dragons too. She hated red headed boys who made her fall in love with them. Damn those Weasley men.


	6. Charlie's Return

_ "I'm in love with you Rach," Bill blurted out. "I love you more than I've ever loved someone. And leaving you is the last thing I want to do right now." Rachael looked like she was about to cry. She just shook her head._

_ "You have to go," she said ignoring the burning sensation her tear ducts were causing. She needed to end this conversation soon before she broke down._

_ "What does that mean?" Bill wanted to know. It was like she was ordering him to leave. He'd never imagined this kind of reaction from her._

_ "It doesn't mean anything except for that you have to go," Rachael insisted. Suddenly he was angry._

_ "So that's it then?" Bill asked standing up. "You have to go, that's it?" _

_ "What else do you want me to say Bill?" Rachael asked._

_ "I don't know. I tell you that I love you and all you have to say is you have to go?!" he exclaimed. "It's so…it's so…" he trailed off not knowing what to say._

_ "Bill it's not that I don't care about you. I do. And I want to be able to say whatever it is that you want to hear I just don't think I can. I love you…don't think that I don't. It's just we can't be together. I can't…I can't love you with all of my heart. I can't love you the way I should," and finally Rachael was crying. Bill hated it when she cried. This was the worst though, because somehow he felt that he was the reason she was crying and he hated to make her unhappy. _

_ "Rachael," he tried to interrupt her._

_ "No Bill listen to me," she persisted tearfully, "You should go. Go to Egypt, become a curse breaker, and start your life over. It's not that I don't want you here in my life. I love you here in my life. It's just that I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved. I can't love like that anymore." _

_Strangely enough Bill understood what Rachael was saying. It made sense, he didn't like it but it made sense._

_ "Well I guess that's better than nothing," he said glumly._

_ "Tomorrow you go and tell them you'll take the job," Rachael told him. Bill nodded. She wiped her eyes furiously. "It's gonna suck being here without you. I'm gonna miss you like crazy. I hate goblins. I hate dragons and I hate goblins." It was almost enough to make Bill cry too. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to move to another country and not wake up every morning to see her smiling face. He didn't want to leave Ben either. But his life was at a standstill here. Nothing was ever going to happen; Rachael had said it herself. And so he had to go. Not bothering to try and hide the tears in his eyes he went up to his room to pack._

_ After Bill left Rachael went up to her room and cried her eyes out. She hated goblins for taking him away from her. And she hated dragons too. She hated red headed boys who made her fall in love with them. Damn those Weasley men._

The first couple of weeks after Bill left were difficult. Rachael had never felt more alone in her life. For the second time she had lost someone she loved to a life more interesting than the one she could offer. Thankfully she still had Ben to keep her sane. A mother can never let her child know something is amiss. Rachael slowly climbed her way to the top at St. Mungos. She was the best Healer and everyone knew it. Ben was the healthiest little wizard in the history of ever.

Rachael was thankful that Bill's departure didn't mean estrangement from the Weasley family. Percy still stopped by from time to time and Molly became Ben's official babysitter. She was a favorite of his by far.

Now that he was getting older Ben finally stopped carting the oversized dragon around with him. Instead the animal had a home in Ben's bedroom. Time had not made Rachael more inclined to like dragons but she was now able to look at the animal without feeling the usual sadness.

Rachael received the occasional letter from Bill and he often sent Ben little souvenirs from his treasure expeditions. Other than that Uncle Bill was absent from the Serino household for a very long four years. Rachael had wished Bill was around when Ben came home from preschool and said,

"Mum who is my father?"

It was a simple question really. A completely reasonable question too. Yet it really freaked Rachael out. Trying to remain calm Rachael formulated an answer in her head. One that wasn't too general but not too specific either.

"Ben your father is a very great man. He doesn't live around here though. He works very far away," Rachael told her son.

"Oh. okay," Ben said and he went back to reading.

Rachael really wished Bill was there when she found out Ben was allergic to peanut butter. She ran a quick test on him one day and was distressed at the results. Usually, not always but usually, in wizarding families allergies only get passed down through genetics. Rachael only knew one man in her entire life that was allergic to peanut butter. But that didn't mean anything!

After four years of absence Bill came back for good. Molly threw a huge coming home party and invited the Serinos.

"Ben your godfather is coming home today. Would you like to go to his coming home party?" Rachael asked her now eight year old son.

"Uncle Bill?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Yes Ben. How many other godfathers do you have?" Rachael laughed.

"Yeah yeah of course! Are we going to Mrs. Weasley's?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah in about an hour," Rachael replied.

When Bill walked through the front door and into the kitchen of the burrow Rachael thought that she was going to explode of happiness.

"Bill!" Molly exclaimed throwing her arms around her eldest son.

"Good to see you son," Arthur patted his son on the back. Percy, Fred, and George all said hello to their brother. Finally Bill spotted Rachael and Ben sitting at the table. He broke out into a huge grin.

"Hi Uncle Bill!" Ben said happily.

"Merlin's beard Ben you're huge! The last time I saw you I think you were about half this size!" Bill said in amazement. It was true that Ben had grown a lot since Bill last saw him.

"Hello Bill," Rachael said smiling uncontrollably. It was so good to see him. Everything was ten times as brighter.

"Hey Rach," he grinned back. Neither of them knew what to say. So much time had passed. Bill had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He had gotten over his overpowering love for her but he still loved her in a different way.

"It's so good to see you!" she finally exclaimed running over to give him a hug. Bill laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to see you too."

Shortly after Bill's homecoming Rachael was not surprised when he informed her he was seeing somebody. Somebody was a French girl named Fleur Delacour. Somebody also happened to be a part Veela ex-Triwizard Champion. Somebody just so happened to be working at Gringotts to eeeemprove eeerrr eeeeenglish. However, Rachael was just relieved to find that Bill had found himself a somebody after all those years.

Two years later Rachael too found a somebody. His name was Adam and he was a nice guy. She had run into him in Diagon Alley. She had literally plowed him over in the streets when she tripped over a loose cobblestone. He insisted on buying her a drink at the Leaky Cauldron and things just evolved from there.

One day when Rachael went to pick up Ben from the Weasleys she received the shock of a lifetime. There standing in the kitchen of the burrow was Charlie Weasley. Rachael couldn't believe her eyes. It was really him. He was a couple of inches taller and a whole lot tanner, his freckle's had nearly disappeared entirely, and much more muscular but it was Charlie all the same. Judging from his shocked expression on his face he had no idea that Rachael was so close with his family.

For a couple of moments the two of them just stared at each other. Rachael was having a hard time comprehending that he was actually there, in the kitchen, standing next to the table she'd eaten so many meals at. After ten years, Charlie Weasley finally decided to reappear.

"Hello Charlie," she was finally able to say. His name sounded so foreign on her tongue. He didn't get the chance to respond because Fleur chose that moment to flutter into the kitchen and ask if anyone wanted pie.

"I'll have some," Charlie said a little bit too eagerly. He was anxious to break down the awkward atmosphere.

"Ben's upstairs. I'll go fetch him," Molly announced eager to get away from Fleur. Rachael balked. She did not want to be alone with Charlie and Fleur.

"Oh-I-alright," she consented. Fleur forced Charlie down into a chair and cut him a slice of the pie she had just made. After Charlie had his first forkful Ben and Molly appeared in the kitchen.

"Charlie dear you don't look so good," his mother pointed out. This was true. Charlie was breaking out in tiny hives on his cheeks and wrists.

"I can barely talk," Charlie agreed. Rachael regarded him curiously. She had only ever seen him break out in hives like that once before, when he had accidentally eaten peanut butter. Rachael suddenly leapt to her feet.

"Fleur you didn't by any chance put peanuts into the pie did you?" she asked although Rachael assumed that there was peanut butter in the pie.

"Why yes, it's part of-" Fleur began but was cut off by Charlie dropping his fork with an "Oh Merlin."

"Oh no! Sorry Charlie I forgot. This is all my fault. It's been ten years since I had to check ingredients," Mrs. Weasley moaned. "If only I had your potion on hand."

"Molly, If you don't mind I can," Rachael said already drawing her wand. She knew the spell to clear his throat. All thanks to Healer school—and Ben's unfortunate allergy.

"Oh Merlin above, Yes please do! I forgot you were a Healer." Rachael pointed her wand at Charlie's throat and spoke the incantation she knew would grant him relief. Almost instantly the hives vanished. He coughed hastily and massaged his throat.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," Fleur apologized looking very worried. "I did not know."

"Don't be it's my fault for not remembering to tell you!" Molly scolded herself. "I can't believe I forgot. I'm an awful mother."

"No mum, don't be ridiculous. If anyone's at fault here it's me I should have asked," Charlie said finally. Rachael watched them all discuss whose fault it was feeling rather odd. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Charlie was not but three feet away from her choking on peanut butter. It was really him. She couldn't believe it.

"How'd you remember about the peanuts?" Charlie asked turning to face her. She blushed slightly before answering.

"Charlie I haven't eaten peanuts since you told me. After fifteen years it's kind of hard to forget," Rachael supplied with a small smile. She couldn't help how she had felt about him…how she possibly still felt about him. Charlie looked shocked to hear this revelation. Rachael felt like she was suffocating in his presence. She had to get out of the burrow before she exploded. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding." And with that she and Ben left.

Dropping Ben off at the Weasley's each morning began to feel strange. Every morning Rachael would get a nervous feeling in her gut. What if Charlie was the one who answered the door that morning?! How could she possibly face him!? What would she say to him?! What would he think of her? Did he still like her? Did she still like him? Did she get uglier in the past ten years? She didn't think so but he definitely had gotten better looking—all that sun…She didn't trust herself around him. There was too much history, too much emotion, too much for Rachael to keep her cool.

One morning it was Charlie who answered the door. It was bound to happen. The odds weren't exactly in her favor. With only so many people living in the house Charlie was bound to answer the door eventually. They exchanged pleasantries before Charlie made the mistake of asking who Ben's father was. Rachael tensed and couldn't help the cold reply that came out of her mouth.

"It's not you so don't worry about it."

"Well whoever it is deserves to know…because if I had a kid I would want to know. I would want to be a part of his life," Charlie said to her. Rachael couldn't believe his nerve!

"The same way you wanted to be part of my life ten years ago?" Rachael remarked sarcastically. She couldn't help it. She had ten years of pent up anger and frustration. "Even if he was your kid Charlie I would never tell you. Because you know what? I don't trust you. Not anymore. And Ben needs a father who can be around. Someone he can look up to. Not someone to send an owl a week from halfway around the world. So even if he was yours I wouldn't say. And for your information Ben's father's name is Gavin Wilk!" Well she hadn't meant to say that. That was a mistake, it was word vomit. She couldn't stop the words flowing from her mouth. It was a blatant lie but Charlie didn't know that.

"Well then that's just great," Charlie remarked dryly. Rachael nodded and then disapparated off to work. She thought about their argument all day. It wasn't so much an argument as it was her yelling at him. It had felt good to yell at him, to finally let him know a little piece of her mind. And she didn't have to worry about seeing him again until the wedding.

Rachael dropped Ben off at Melissa's and then made her way over to the burrow. She was nervous. This would be the first time she saw Charlie without Ben around. A small part of her really wanted to look nice. To sort of show Charlie what he'd been missing out on. Rachael was never one to care about appearances but she figured just this once she would really try and clean herself up. She dug out an emerald green dress that revealed only a decent amount of cleavage and stopped just above her knees. It was sexy and appropriate. She pulled her hair back into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck. Rachael glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt three years younger.

Rachael was dismayed to find that she had been seated near Fleur's Veela cousins. Veela made everyone else around them look less than pretty. Just perfect, she thought sarcastically. Rachael took her seat and looked up at the altar. There was Bill standing tall and smiling like he'd just won the lottery. Rachael caught his eye and flashed him a grin. He nodded his head in her direction and Rachael couldn't help but laugh. She gave him thumbs up and he laughed in return.

Rachael then noticed Bill's best man, Charlie. He looked good, really good. She hated it. Charlie Weasley cleaned up nicely. Oh Merlin I'm in trouble, Rachael thought to herself. She was not supposed to think he looked good. She was supposed to think he looked like a good for nothing leaver…whatever that is.

The wedding was beautiful. Fleur made for a most exquisite bride. The scars on Bill's face were barely even visible amongst all the happiness. Rachael had almost forgotten about those scars. If only she had been told what was going on. Bill had kept her determinedly out of the loop with all of the Order stuff in hopes of keeping her and Ben safe. But if someone had told her Bill had been attacked she could have helped! He wouldn't have those scars if someone had gotten her. Bill joked and said they were his reminder to always tell her things. Rachael couldn't even see the scars now though…not with Fleur radiating such beauty and happiness.

The reception was small and cute. It was held in the Weasley's backyard, illuminated by fairy lights. She wandered into the backyard feeling as if she were in a fairy tale. Rachael made sure to find Bill and Fleur and offer her congratulations before she did anything else.

"Congratulations!" she told the both of them grinning. Fleur nodded her thanks and Bill couldn't stop smiling. His grin was infectious.

"Thanks," he said through his big smile. "Rachael this is honestly one of the best feelings in the world. I just wish I could see you this happy."

"Don't be silly. I've sworn off happiness remember," Rachael told him laughing. "Oh crap here comes your Aunt Muriel. I have to go hide, I swear to Merlin above if I have to hear her tell me I'm far too short for a proper sized human being one more time you're going to have a murderer for a best friend." And with that Rachael sprinted as fast as her damn high heels would carry her. She found refuge at her table. Unfortunately her table was close to the Weasley table and she could hear Charlie talking to his mother.

"Charlie why don't you ask someone to dance! What about Rachael!" Molly said much too loudly.

"Mum," Charlie groaned. "That's really not a good idea ok?" However, out of the corner of her eye Rachael noticed that Molly had pushed Charlie out of his chair and he was now standing in front of her.

"You're mum sure seems interested in getting you to dance," Rachael commented with a small smile. Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"A little dancing never hurt anyone I guess," he said.

"Obviously whoever came up with that saying has never met my brother-in-law. He has the biggest feet and he always always always steps on you…no matter what!" Rachael knew she was on the verge of rambling. But she couldn't help it, she was nervous as anything. Charlie laughed good naturedly and extended his arm. Rachael took it cautiously and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier. But that doesn't mean I still don't think it's true. I just probably could have been nicer about it," Rachael found herself apologizing. Damn his good dancing skills and damn that suit that made him look oh so enticing. Damn him for making her apologize.

"No it's fine really. I deserved it," Charlie admitted. Yes, yes you did Rachael thought to herself but instead she decided on being polite.

"So when are you leaving?" Rachael inquired.

"Leaving?" Charlie echoed.

"Yes, you're mum mentioned you were only here for the wedding," Rachael elaborated. Honestly, how many different meanings does the word leaving have?

"Oh well that's what I told her. But between you and me, I'm staying here indefinitely," Charlie confessed. Rachael regarded him skeptically. She didn't really believe him and who would? But she decided just for now to ignore the fact that he was probably going to leave again and just enjoy the dance.

Rachael didn't even notice when one song morphed into another. She just embraced the moment for what it was. The feel of Charlie's arms around her again was almost surreal. They conversed easily as if it hadn't been ten years since they'd last had a normal conversation. The pleasant mood was interrupted by the appearance of Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus. The patronus announced the eminent arrival of the ministry of magic, corrupt officials and all. Rachael immediately became concerned.

"Go straight home," Charlie said before she could even open her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't need any help," Rachael asked warily. She could stick around and help fend off the officials but she really wanted to get home to Ben.

"Rachael go home," Charlie insisted evenly. Just his insistence was enough to convince Rachael that she should most definitely go home. She turned on the spot and apparated as quickly as possible.


	7. Charlie's Departure

"_Charlie why don't you ask someone to dance! What about Rachael!" Molly said much too loudly. _

_ "Mum," Charlie groaned. "That's really not a good idea ok?" However, out of the corner of her eye Rachael noticed that Molly had pushed Charlie out of his chair and he was now standing in front of her._

"_You're mum sure seems interested in getting you to dance," Rachael commented with a small smile. Charlie shrugged his shoulders. _

"_A little dancing never hurt anyone I guess," he said._

"_Obviously whoever came up with that saying has never met my brother-in-law. He has the biggest feet and he always always always steps on you…no matter what!" Rachael knew she was on the verge of rambling. But she couldn't help it, she was nervous as anything. Charlie laughed good naturedly and extended his arm. Rachael took it cautiously and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor._

"_I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier. But that doesn't mean I still don't think it's true. I just probably could have been nicer about it," Rachael found herself apologizing. Damn his good dancing skills and damn that suit that made him look oh so enticing. Damn him for making her apologize._

"_No it's fine really. I deserved it," Charlie admitted. Yes, yes you did Rachael thought to herself but instead she decided on being polite. _

"_So when are you leaving?" Rachael inquired._

"_Leaving?" Charlie echoed._

"_Yes, you're mum mentioned you were only here for the wedding," Rachael elaborated. Honestly, how many different meanings does the word leaving have?_

"_Oh well that's what I told her. But between you and me, I'm staying here indefinitely," Charlie confessed. Rachael regarded him skeptically. She didn't really believe him and who would? But she decided just for now to ignore the fact that he was probably going to leave again and just enjoy the dance._

_Rachael didn't even notice when one song morphed into another. She just embraced the moment for what it was. The feel of Charlie's arms around her again was almost surreal. They conversed easily as if it hadn't been ten years since they'd last had a normal conversation. The pleasant mood was interrupted by the appearance of Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus. The patronus announced the eminent arrival of the ministry of magic, corrupt officials and all. Rachael immediately became concerned._

"_Go straight home," Charlie said before she could even open her mouth._

"_Are you sure you don't need any help," Rachael asked warily. She could stick around and help fend off the officials but she really wanted to get home to Ben._

"_Rachael go home," Charlie insisted evenly. Just his insistence was enough to convince Rachael that she should most definitely go home. She turned on the spot and apparated as quickly as possible._

Two days after the wedding Rachael was sitting in the kitchen with Adam. She was zoning in and out as he went on and on about something at work. Rachael was confused. She liked Adam, she really did. He was smart and funny. He had a decent job and he got along well with Ben. Adam was good for them. And yet Charlie was still here, in England. Still here making her remember all those stupid feelings.

"So what do you think?" Adam asked. Rachael jumped out of her reverie. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do I think," she repeated slowly.

"You have no idea what I just said do you?" Adam laughed. Rachael laughed too.

"Sorry not a clue," she admitted.

"I was thinking that maybe we could…move in together," he said blushing. Rachael was surprised to hear this. They had been seeing each other for almost a year now. It did make sense. But how would that affect Ben? The only man that had ever lived with them was Bill. Ben's godfather, Uncle Bill. And Ben was only three when Bill had moved so he barely remembered having a man around in the house. How would having Adam around affect Ben?

"I think that it sounds very appealing. But I have to talk to Ben about it before I can give you any type of solid answer," Rachael told him.

"Of course!" Adam nodded in agreement. So Rachael went off to find her son.

"Ben?" she asked while knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachael inquired.

"Sure sure hang on," came Ben's steady reply. In a few seconds he had opened the door and stepped back to let her into his room. Rachael walked in slowly. She was still thinking about how to word the current situation.

"So Adam and I were just talking downstairs," she began. Ben looked up at her from his book. "And I was thinking of letting him move in with us. What do you think?" Ben looked surprised to hear this.

"What do I think?" he repeated. Rachael almost laughed. It mirrored the conversation she had just moments ago. "You're asking me?" He looked genuinely shocked at being asked.

"Of course I'm asking you honey! I wouldn't let him move in if you weren't okay with it," Rachael told her son smiling. Ben hesitated. He seemed to be thinking things over.

"Why does he want to live with us? Doesn't he have his own house?" Ben asked.

"Yes but Adam likes us very much. We want to spend more time together—all three of us," Rachael explained.

"Oh," Ben said. He was quiet again. Rachael couldn't really read the heavily guarded expression on his face. Maybe he needed more time to think about it.

"I'll let you think about it okay?" Rachael offered.

"No no it's all right. If you want him to live here that's fine by me…if you want him to," Ben shrugged his shoulders. Rachael looked at her son. Why did he say it like that? _If you want him to._ Well of course she wanted him to…sort of. Was Ben really that perceptive?

"Right then well I'll go talk to Adam ok? See you later," and with that Rachael left his room. _If you want him to…_ She was deep in thought. Did she want him to? She liked Adam. He was a decent guy. She wasn't head over heals madly in love with him but she was a single mother with a ten year old son. People like that don't get the chance to fall madly in love. Especially when they already have done so in the past.

"So?" came Adam's voice bringing Rachael back out of her thoughts once again. He seemed to be breaking her from contemplative trances a lot these days.

"Oh!" she exclaimed having forgotten that he was there.

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

"He's totally ok with it," Rachael told him.

"Great!" Adam said enthusiastically. Rachael forced herself to smile back. Great. Just bloody fantastic. _If you want him to…_ Damn you Charlie Weasley, Rachael thought to herself.

A week later rather than just move in together Adam had decided it would actually be better if they just got married. He'd convinced her that it would be better for Ben. That Ben wouldn't feel so hesitant about another man living in the house if Rachael and Adam were actually married. Rachael had accepted because Adam had been extremely convincing that it really was in the best interest of her child.

However, Adam also wanted to adopt Ben. He insisted that Ben could use the father figure. He'd be starting up school soon and he would have a bunch of questions and he would need somebody to go to. Rachael considered this. It would be nice. The only problem…Adam wanted to know who Ben's father was. Rachael explained all of this to Bill over coffee.

"Rach are you sure this is what you want?" Bill asked eyeing the decent sized ring on Rachael's finger.

"Honestly? I have no idea what I want anymore," Rachael admitted. "A couple months ago I would say yeah this is probably what I wanted. But now I just don't know." Charlie's coming home had brought back so much of the past. So many feelings that Rachael had just kept pent up inside without actually having to face them.

"We'll go to St. Mungo's. I'll do the test. That will be one down three to go?" Bill offered laughing a little. Rachael couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah alright," she agreed.

"Just promise me you won't rush into anything ok? You said it yourself…you don't even know what you want yet," Bill cautioned her.

While Rachael was waiting for Bill to finish up with the test a team of medi-wizards brought in an emergency case. Rachael panicked when she saw that head of red hair and the body covered in so much blood. She panicked even more when the team of medi-wizards brought him into her ward. Oh Merlin Charlie! What had happened to him? What on earth could he have been doing to get him cut up this bad?!

Her body went on auto-pilot as she assessed the damage. Rachael's healer side took over and her emotional side would just have to wait. She performed the spells to patch him up and get the blood back into his body. There was a panicked moment when she thought she wasn't going to be able to restart the blood flow but Charlie's heart kicked in just in time. When he finally woke up all Charlie had to say was,

"So that's twice you saved my life now," Charlie said while sitting in the hospital bed. "Not that I'm counting."

"Charlie seriously what you did was incredibly stupid," Rachael began. She had been informed that he was on a mission for the Order. A team of Death Eaters spotted him and rather than run and hide Charlie had decided to jump out and fight.

"Hey, I already got that speech from just about everyone," Charlie interrupted. Rachael just frowned at him. "Do you ever smile anymore?" he asked.

"Yes!" retorted Rachael with a glare. This just wasn't a very happy matter and she did not feel like smiling.

"You just seem so serious all the time. You're so different," Charlie told her. Rachael frowned at him. She didn't think she was that different. And of course she was serious. She had a son to take care of and an impending engagement that scared the crap out of her. There were plenty of things to be serious about.

"I have a lot to deal with now Charlie. We're not seventeen anymore," Rachael sighed. Rather than respond Charlie changed the subject.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he pointed at her finger.

"Oh thanks," Rachael said solemnly. She really did not need reminding of that.

"Do you love him?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"What?" Rachael was startled. He knew she didn't. It was written all over her face. He could tell that she wasn't in love with Adam. Not even in the slightest. And she hated that he knew.

"Oh come on you used to preach honesty and bluntness," Charlie reminded her.

"Charlie, Ben needs protection. I'm never home and I know he's perfectly safe at your house but I just think its better this way," Rachael admitted. It was her only motivation for marrying the guy. It was a rather depressing thought.

"It's better to marry a guy you don't love and who creeps Ben out?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows at her. 'And who creeps Ben out?' What was Charlie talking about?

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Rachael demanded to know.

"He didn't tell you?" Charlie said more than asked.

"Tell me what?" This was starting to get annoying. Did Adam really creep Ben out? No, it couldn't be. Just the other day the two of them were getting along fine.

"Ben's freaked out by Adam," Charlie finally said.

"What?" Rachael asked still shocked.

"Adam freaks Ben out," Charlie repeated patiently.

"And how would you know?" Rachael needed to know. Was Charlie just saying this to get to her or did he really know how Ben felt. And how could he possibly know how Ben felt. Ben had told Rachael he was totally fine with the whole thing!

"He told me," Charlie continued as if her son revealing crucial information to him was a completely normal thing that occurred on a daily basis. Now that Rachael thought about it, Ben probably told Charlie some things when they were at the burrow together. It had never occurred to her before that the two of them would actually bond.

"Ben told you?" Rachael questioned him with a raise of her eyebrow. Why on earth would Ben tell Charlie of all people!?

"Yes, he told me," Charlie repeated. Rachael stared at him and then went back to treating him as her patient.

"I find that hard to believe," she said as she began to change the wrapping on his wounds.

"Rachael, ow, he trusts ow, me," Rachael was speed wrapping and she knew it. Ben trusted Charlie? Why on earth would Ben trust Charlie. Charlie was a no good leaver! Of course Ben didn't know this but still! "Ok no offense or anything but you're cutting off my circulation." Charlie gasped out. She looked down at his arm.

"Oh," she muttered unwrapping the bandage in order to fix it.

"I really think you should talk to Ben," Charlie said hesitantly.

"I really think you should mind your own business," Rachael retorted continuing with the wrapping of Charlie's arm even tighter. Really? He was giving her advice on how to deal with her child? Really Charlie?!

"Are you trying to kill me?" he exclaimed after another two seconds.

"What?" Rachael was confused. Was her marrying Adam killing Charlie? She then remembered his arm…oh right the wrapping. "Oh-sorry," Rachael said although she didn't really mean it.

"Just-," Charlie started to talk again but was interrupted by the arrival of Bill. Rachael thanked Bill and his very timely arrival.

"It came back negative," Bill said to Rachael. Rachael smiled at how relieved Bill sounded. It was a relief. A couple years ago Rachael wouldn't have minded if Bill was Ben's father but now that he was with Fleur and they had both moved on. Things were different between them. Not bad, just different.

"Oh that's a relief…not that," Rachael started to say. "Not that I would have minded it's just that..."

"No I know," Bill said with a laugh.

"What came back negative?" Charlie asked. Rachael and Bill both jumped. Rachael had completely forgotten that Charlie was in the room. This was not going to be good. She knew Bill didn't tell Charlie about them and either had she.

"Shit," Bill swore quietly obviously thinking the same thing. Shit was definitely right. Charlie was going to flip out.

"What?" Charlie asked again. Rachael braced herself for Charlie's anger.

"I-We-um," Rachael tried to talk but then trailed off. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She looked up at Bill and met his gaze. He looked just as nervous as she did. Neither of them wanted to deliver the news that would upset him.

"Ok seriously what's going on?" Charlie insisted. They had to tell him.

"You can go home Bill. I'll tell him," Rachael decided. It would probably be better if Bill wasn't around. Charlie wouldn't hit Rachael but she could just imagine it now—Bill and Charlie in a fist fight rolling around on the floor. She'd seen it happen before and that was only because Bill had flown Charlie's broom.

"Tell me what!?" Charlie demanded to know.

"No I should," Bill disagreed. Rachael could understand why Bill would want to be the one to tell him. They were brothers after all. But this was the kind of thing Rachael felt should come from her.

"No I should. You guys can um talk later or something?" Rachael said finally finishing bandaging the gash on Charlie's right arm.

"Yeah, yeah he'll take it better if it's coming from you," Bill agreed. It was true.

"I'm still here you know," Charlie said. Bill gave Charlie an apologetic look before leaving. Rachael paused and looked at Charlie for a good minute. She observed the look on his face knowing what she said next was really going to set him off.

"There's no easy way to say this," Rachael began taking a deep breath.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Oh wow, ok," Rachael sighed sitting down into the chair next to his bed. "Try not to flip out."

"Why would I flip out?" Charlie wondered.

"Ok. I'll just say it," Rachael said more to herself than to him. "I uh, alright. Ok here it goes. Three weeks after you left for Romania Bill and I, um, well…we slept together. He was taking a paternity test." Rachael finished. She spit it all out as fast as she possibly could. He was going to explode…she just knew it.

"You and Bill," he echoed in complete disbelief.

"I'm really sorry Charlie but the day you left I just knew there was no way in hell you were coming back. Not for me, not for anything," Rachael tried excusing herself.

"You and Bill," Charlie repeated. He was getting angrier. She could sense it.

"I'm really sorry," Rachael said. She honestly was. She wanted to tell him how she had thought about him the first time they'd done it. How she was originally only drawn to Bill because of his relation to Charlie. How she only went to Bill when she couldn't handle her pain any longer. Charlie was silent. "Please say something," she said quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said coldly. Rachael started at the tone in his voice. She had never heard Charlie talk like this. It was new; it scared her a little bit.

"I want to say it didn't mean anything but I can't lie to you Charlie. I was really upset," Rachael admitted. She was digging herself into a deeper hole but she had to tell him the truth! She owed him that much.

"How were you upset as far as you knew I was coming home in three weeks?!" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Charlie you promised me you would write everyday. I never got one letter from you the entire time," Rachael retaliated. She was trying to sound angry yet failing miserably on the account that she was on the verge of tears.

"That's no excuse!" he nearly shouted. Rachael's eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything else. Can you just do me a favor and go away?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Charlie," Rachael began but he cut her off.

"Don't talk to me." He glared at her. His cold look cut through her life a knife. She wanted nothing more than to fight it out. Yell at him scream at him and have him yell back. She wanted to make him understand why she did it. That he drove her to the point where she couldn't take the pain of missing him. But with another look at his face she knew that it would only make things worse so she left him.

She went to the break room and poured herself a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking and the tea spilled everywhere. Rachael pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess with still shaking hands. Not knowing what to do with herself she collapsed into the arm chair by the table. Rachael didn't know how long she stayed like that but her solitude was interrupted by Bill.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk to him…together," Bill said. Rachael nodded her head and the two of them apparated to the burrow. Bill led the way up the stairs and to Charlie's room. The door was shut.

"Charlie open the door," Bill said. Charlie appeared in the doorway with his trunk and broomstick looking angry and determined.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Rachael asked. He was leaving she could tell. He was leaving again. All he ever did was leave!

"Oh great it's you," Charlie said sarcastically, "Come to rub it in my face some more?" The comment stung but it was well deserved.

"Of course not!" Rachael cried exasperatedly.

"We want you to stop acting ridiculous and just listen," Bill said.

"Why should I listen to either of you? I trusted you guys the most out of everyone and then you go behind my back and betray me!" Charlie accused.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong. It was stupid. We never meant to hurt you," Rachael said desperately. She wanted him to understand that she never intended to hurt him.

"I guess that didn't work out so well," Charlie remarked bitterly.

"Charlie we didn't mean for you to find out like this," Bill added.

"Oh and in ten years you couldn't have said anything. Hey by the way bro I screwed your girlfriend!" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Charlie I can see where you would be angry but could you please calm down so we can handle this rationally?" Rachael asked. Charlie didn't understand that they weren't just screwing around. In their own ways Rachael and Bill had actually loved each other. Something told Rachael that telling Charlie this would only make it worse.

"Don't pretend that you know how I feel," Charlie retorted. "Now can you two get the hell out of my way so I can leave already!?" Rachael and Bill sighed looking defeated and stepped to the side so they were no longer blocking the entrance to the hallway. Charlie walked down the hall and out of his house. He left…again.


	8. The Truth About Adam

"_Why should I listen to either of you? I trusted you guys the most out of everyone and then you go behind my back and betray me!" Charlie accused._

_ "I'm sorry. It was wrong. It was stupid. We never meant to hurt you," Rachael said desperately. She wanted him to understand that she never intended to hurt him._

_ "I guess that didn't work out so well," Charlie remarked bitterly._

_ "Charlie we didn't mean for you to find out like this," Bill added._

_ "Oh and in ten years you couldn't have said anything. Hey by the way bro I screwed your girlfriend!" Charlie said sarcastically._

_ "Charlie I can see where you would be angry but could you please calm down so we can handle this rationally?" Rachael asked. Charlie didn't understand that they weren't just screwing around. In their own ways Rachael and Bill had actually loved each other. Something told Rachael that telling Charlie this would only make it worse._

_ "Don't pretend that you know how I feel," Charlie retorted. "Now can you two get the hell out of my way so I can leave already!?" Rachael and Bill sighed looking defeated and stepped to the side so they were no longer blocking the entrance to the hallway. Charlie walked down the hall and out of his house. He left…again._

"Bloody hell," Bill sighed sitting down and leaning against the wall. Rachael joined him on the ground. "I should have told him ages ago. I should have told him."

"Don't put this on yourself. It wouldn't have mattered when we told him he still would have reacted the same way," Rachael reasoned.

"Yeah but this made him leave again!" Bill exclaimed. Rachael nodded solemnly in agreement. Their little revelation had pushed Charlie to his breaking point.

"Something tells me he'll be back," Rachael found herself saying. She had no idea why but she just had a feeling Charlie wouldn't leave for good with the three of them in some sort of fight.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked.

"I don't know," Rachael admitted with a laugh. "It was surreal. Him being back here." She sighed again.

"You didn't believe him when he told you that he was staying indefinitely," Bill remembered.

"He told you that?" Rachael wondered.

"Yeah he was a little bothered by it. But I don't blame you. I didn't believe him either. Who would?" Bill half laughed. Rachael saw him glance down at the ring on her finger. He was frowning at it…she could tell. "Did you decide what you're gonna do about that ring?" Bill wanted to know.

"No," Rachael shook her head feeling completely clueless. "I'm at that point where I know what I want…I just—I don't think it's ever going to happen so I might as well go with the flow," she admitted.

"Since when do you go with the flow?" Bill laughed.

"Since I'm scared for Ben. I'm scared for his safety. I'm not home a lot…I can't keep relying on your mother to take care of him. Ben needs a proper family," Rachael tried to explain.

"Ben has a perfectly good family Rach. Just because it's not typical doesn't mean anything. And you should be scared for him. Voldemort is out there we should all be scared for each other. That doesn't mean you have to marry this guy," Bill said firmly.

"I can't make that decision right now. I'm just so all over the place right now. I just don't know anything anymore," Rachael confessed.

"Well, you want my advice?" Bill offered.

"Yes please!" Rachael said eagerly.

"Don't marry him. Don't let him move in either. I don't care if you date him or not but this whole thing is going way too fast. You said it yourself you don't even love him. Why would you put yourself through that? Just so you can feel like Ben is better protected? You've raised him on your own for ten years and you've done a damn good job. You don't need some guy to protect you two. We both know that. So do yourself a favor and stop always thinking about everyone else. The answer is very simple. If you love him marry him…but if you don't forget about him." Bill finished his little speech with a shrug of his shoulders. "That's all I'm gonna say about it. If you decide you want to go through with this and marry the guy well that's just fine. I won't ever say another word against him. Just think about what I said ok?"

It was a lot to take in. Rachael never really knew how opposed Bill was to her getting married. She knew Bill wasn't Adam's biggest fan but when she had first told him he didn't really say much on the subject. She knew she didn't love Adam. That was a fact. She knew that Ben and Adam weren't exactly best friends either. Rachael twisted the ring around on her finger. She had to make a decision; she didn't have time to be indecisive…not when a war was raging right outside her doorstep.

"He's going to be angry," Rachael sighed.

"What?" Bill asked very confused. Rachael slowly slid the ring off of her finger and placed it in her pocket.

"Adam is going to angry when I tell him it's over," Rachael clarified. Bill let out a low whistle.

"I'm a damn good advice giver," he said laughing. "You really had me worried that you were gonna marry that guy. Thank Merlin you've seen sense!" Rachael laughed and felt about ten times lighter.

When Rachael got home the first thing she did was sit down and write a letter to Charlie. She wanted to just floo his flat in Romania and yell at him but she figured if she sent a letter to him now it wouldn't arrive until the next day. That would allow him some time to cool off. She wrote…

Charlie,

I gave you a whole night to cool off you should be proud of me. I used to barely give you five minutes. I told Melchoir, the owl, to wait for a reply. Sorry if he bothers you he really likes beds for some reason. Ok to the point, I really need to talk to you in person. I know you don't want to see me right now; you probably are contemplating chucking this letter into the fireplace right about now. Although if you do that be warned that Melchoir will peck you to death. He is a very trustworthy owl. Anyways back to the point…there is something we really need to discuss, the kind of something I need to tell you in person. So I don't care if that means I need to come meet you in Romania but you need to tell me when you can see me. Sometime within the next few days would be preferable. I understand that you are incredibly angry with me right now but Charlie we really need to talk. Please write back with a date and place. Oh and try not to hate me too much.

Rachael.

Knowing Charlie she would get a short response but hopefully he would agree to see her. She just wanted a chance to explain herself. A chance to make him not hate what had happened as much as he did right now. Maybe even a chance to make him come home? No, she couldn't think like that. Rachael could not get her hopes up.

The next day Charlie wrote back agreeing to meet at the burrow. It was a short letter just as Rachael had thought it would be. She breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow she would get to at least try and explain to Charlie exactly what had caused the whole Bill phase of her life. How she knew for a fact Charlie wasn't coming back before anything happened between herself and Bill. She couldn't help but think that maybe if he knew things would be different. She would hopefully persuade Charlie that there wasn't any reason to be upset about something that happened so long ago. Rachael then wrote a quick note to Adam.

Adam,

I'm sorry. I can't do this. You should be with someone who can really love you. If you want to meet up somewhere I will explain more later. I'm really sorry.

Rachael.

She slid the note and ring into an envelope and attached the small little package to Melchoir, her owl. Adam would be upset and confused. He didn't understand Rachael the way her true friends did. He would probably want more of an explanation. She would give him one but only if he really wanted to know the whole truth.

Rachael was going to talk to Charlie on her way to work the next morning. She had it all planned out. She would drop Ben off and talk to Charlie then. This way she could always use the 'I can't be late for work' excuse if things started to get difficult. Rachael walked to the burrow with Ben in tow and knocked softly on the front door. Molly answered it with a big smile.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" said Ben excitedly spotting Charlie's mother.

"Hello Ben," Molly said hugging the boy.

"Why don't you go help Mrs. Weasley," Rachael suggested. She had spotted Charlie standing in the corner and she really didn't want Ben or Molly to witness their conversation. Rachael then turned to Charlie and said, "I have to make this quick I'm do at the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Oh right. Let's go out back here," Charlie said making his way over to the door leading to the garden. Rachael followed him out into the garden. As soon as Charlie had shut the door behind her she started talking. This was going to be as quick and painless as possible. And the best way to do that was to get right down to the point.

"Listen there's something you need to know. I don't know if it will affect how you feel right now but I think it's important you know." Rachael reached into her pocket and pulled out the very crumpled up letter Charlie had written to his mother ten years ago informing her of his decision to stay in Romania. Rachael brought this letter with her as proof that she knew Charlie wasn't coming home. "One week after you left you wrote a letter to your Mum."

"I did?" Charlie asked. Rachael silently handed over the piece of parchment. He took it and with a rather curious look upon his face unfolded the letter. Rachael watched his face as he read the words he wrote ten years ago. She watched as recognition flickered across his feature. Charlie looked up after he was done reading. Rachael couldn't read his expression and it scared her.

"I just wanted you to know that I knew for sure you weren't coming back because Bill sent me that letter the day after your mother got it. Charlie, I don't know if this changes how you feel about me and your brother but I never-" she trailed off. If she kept talking Rachael was going to wind up going on a 'I never wanted to hurt you spiel' and those usually ended in tears. She wanted this conversation to be relatively tearless.

"I-wow-I'm sorry," Charlie finally said. The apology was more than Rachael could have hoped for. It was like music to her ears. She could breathe easily again. She still felt terrible about it though. Charlie could no longer accuse Rachael and Bill of going behind his back but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Me too. I still feel awful but," Rachael paused checking her watch. "I've got ten minutes and I still have to change into that stupid uniform and with the new stupid ass ministry taking over everywhere they freak out if we aren't there on time. I really have to go." It was true. The corrupt ministry was really tightening down.

"The ministry is interfering at St. Mungo's?" Charlie asked.

"Subtly but yes," she sighed. It sucked. She used to love her job now it was scary to go into work.

"Oh," Charlie said. There was a short pause but he started talking again. "Listen I…can we talk sometime again later?" Charlie asked. He wanted to talk to her again? Did that mean her secret plan to stop him from going back to Romania had worked?!

"You're not going back to Romania?" Rachael asked trying and failing to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I think it's important for me to be here right now," Charlie informed her. Again, it was more than she could possibly have hoped for but it was brilliant to hear.

"Ok but I really do have to go now," Rachael admitted.

"Ok, right," Charlie replied. She allowed herself one more look at his face, half dejected and yet half hopeful, and then she disapparated for work.

The hospital was oddly quiet. Rachael knew this was a bad sign. Usually she didn't believe in things like luck or omens but from working at St. Mungo's she had learned that if a day started out quiet the hospital would witness a crisis.

Rachael did her usual morning chores. She checked the charts of some of her long term patients. She then made her rounds and observed the interns. Rachael didn't understand interns—partly because she never had the chance to be one herself. When Rachael enrolled in the healing program when the hospital was short staffed. Everyone who passed the course was taken right into work.

Throughout the rest of the morning Rachael worked through the eerie calm. She taught her required seminar…healing burns faster than the average wizard, and then walked the grounds to make sure everyone was doing their job. Being the Junior Supervisor had its perks. Rachael almost felt like she was a prefect again, doing rounds and making sure everyone was working.

As predicted the calm atmosphere was disrupted around two in the afternoon. A panicked wizard who refused to show his face apparated right into the middle of the reception area. He was bellowing about somebody being trapped in a Devil's Snare. The Senior Supervisor told Rachael to grab a few interns and go with the panicked man.

"Where is he?" Rachael asked the now hysterical wizard.

"I can't say!" he howled.

"Well then how do you expect us to help?" she was starting to get really annoyed.

"I'll take you there," he said holding out his arm. He wanted them to do side along apparition. Rachael instructed everyone on her team to hold hands as she grabbed onto the man's arm.

The team was transported to this dark cave in which the giant Devil's Snare lived. Rachael could see that deep in the center a man was struggling to break free of the plant's grasp. Her team of interns looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ok here's what we're going to do," Rachael assessed the situation. "This plant is strong. Whoever planted it knew what they were doing. The Devil's Snare hates sunlight so we need to blast a hole through the ceiling of the cave. Jacobs and Smith you two get on that now." Two interns immediately pulled out their wands and started to tear down the ceiling.

"That guy needs to stop struggling if he wants to live. Irving and Caldwell you two go and try to calm him down. Explain that he needs to stop moving around," two more interns sprinted towards the man.

"The rest of us are going to use our wands and create as much light as possible and hopefully this thing will let him go!" Rachael ordered. The other three interns joined Rachael in casting the strongest spells to create light they knew. The team was successful in getting the plant to free the wizard. However, by the time the wizard was free he was dead. Rachael took one look at the man and could tell he had been in the plant for much longer than they had thought.

"You didn't come to the hospital as soon as he got stuck did you?" she asked the cloaked wizard.

"No, we thought we could handle it," the idiot sobbed.

"Obviously not," one of the interns said angrily. Rachael couldn't blame him. The wizard had died because his friends were too stupid to get help as soon as the plant ensnared him.

"You should have come to us as soon as this happened. The plant killed him about a minute after we got here," Rachael informed the group of wizards. "We need to take the body back to run an official investigation." Jacobs and Smith levitated the dead man and the group disapparated.

Rachael hated coming back from a mission unsuccessful. She hated it so much that it hardly ever happened. The Senior Supervisor came sprinting over to the team.

"The idiots didn't come here until it was too late. Judging from the looks of him the guy was stuck in the plant for at least ten minutes before they decided to get help." Rachael informed her superior. Mr. Avery, the Senior Supervisor, scowled.

"Incompetence," he hissed. Rachael was offended. Her team was not incompetent. Had the man's friends come for help first thing they surely could have saved the poor guy.

"Not you Serino. The poor guy's idiot friends. They probably let their fear of coming for help take over. Everyone's afraid to come for help these days," Avery sighed. It was true. People tried to deal with things by themselves these days. Everyone was afraid to ask help because they didn't know who could be trusted.

After filling out the required paperwork that went along with emergency calls Rachael was allowed to go home. She was tired and frustrated. She thought longingly of taking a long warm bath. Rachael picked up Ben from the Weasley's and apparated back to her house. When she opened the front door she was surprised to see Adam standing in the kitchen. How had he gotten there? Ben went inside and headed straight for the wireless. Apparently he and Mr. Weasley had been listening to a good show and Ben didn't want to miss too much.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Adam said.

"Sure," Rachael was about to step into the house but Adam was blocking the doorway. He looked rather strange and she didn't like it. Something wasn't right about the way he was looking at her.

"I'm really sorry that I have to do this but you really shouldn't have let Levsky die," Adam said solemnly. Rachael had no idea what he was talking about. How did Adam know what had happened at work?

"I don't understand," Rachael began but Adam pushed her to the ground. She fell over and smacked her head on the grass. Something was definitely not right. Rachael got up and saw him lock the door.

"Adam what the hell is going on?!" she demanded, instantly enraged.

"You shouldn't have let him die," was all Adam had to say. And then Rachael understood. Adam, Levsky, those guys were death eaters. How could she be so stupid?! Why didn't she see it before?

"Adam I don't know what you're planning to do but please don't hurt my son," Rachael pleaded. Adam just stared at her and Rachael could feel the panic start to built inside of her.

"Technically you made two mistakes," he said walking over to her. "One was letting Levsky die and the other was sending me this!" Adam pulled out the envelope in which Rachael had put the ring he'd given to her. Without giving Rachael a chance to say anything he seized her by the arms and threw her to the ground. When Rachael looked up he was gone and her house was on fire.

She couldn't believe it. That asswhole had set the house on fire with Ben still inside. Rachael had to go in and save him. Rachael was about to run up to the front door when someone grabbed him from behind. She screamed as loud as she possibly could and she tried to hit whoever was holding her.

"RACHAEL CALM DOWN!" a familiar voice yelled. Rachael spun around in her captors arms and was surprised to see it was Bill who was holding her back.

"Bill! Ben is inside I have to get him out of there," she exclaimed.

"You can't its Fiendfyre. It would kill you," Bill told her.

"I don't care, that's my son in there!" Rachael exclaimed. She tried to get out of his grip but Bill held onto her even tighter.

"Rachael I can't let you go in there," he told her firmly. Just then another wizard popped up and started yelling things to Bill. Rachael didn't hear a word of their conversation. She had one thing on her mind and that was to get Ben out of the house. She kicked Bill in the shins and when he let go she made a run for it. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough as Bill managed to tackle her to the ground.

"Get off of me I have to get him out of there!" she screamed. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help Ben?! The other wizard helped Bill up and held Rachael back even more. She kicked and punched at the two of them but they wouldn't let go of her.

Suddenly two more wizards arrived. It was Charlie and Mr. Weasley. They both stared at Rachael's house in complete shock.

"Let me go! I need to get back in there, my son!" Rachael yelled again and she managed to punch Kingsley in the mouth. He let go and yelled a string of profanities but Bill still kept his hold on her.

"Ben's still inside?" Charlie asked. Finally someone was thinking about Ben.

"It's too late," Kingsley said grimly tightening his grip on Rachael's arm. Rachael knew he was probably pissed at her.

"You don't know that!" Rachael growled at him.

"Charlie don't," Bill started to say. Rachael twisted in their grip just in time to see Charlie barreling towards the house. In their panic Kingsley and Bill let go of Rachael and pulled out their wands. Arthur was already firing spells trying to hit Charlie. Rachael tackled Bill and knocked him into Kingsley so they couldn't get to Charlie. She watched as he ran into the burning house, literally kicking down her front door.

Rachael had never really believed in god. She had never said a prayer in her life. She looked up at the heavens and said a quick prayer in her head. _Dear God PLEASE let them be ok! Please let Charlie get to Ben on time. Please let them get out safely. I love them. Protect them. Amen._

"I can't believe you just tackled two full grown men," Bill said looking at her incredulously. Rachael shrugged her shoulders.

"You were right," she sighed.

"About what?" Bill wanted to know.

"This," she motioned to the burning house in front of them, "was Adam."

"I've never hated being right so much," Bill said frowning. Rachael couldn't really focus on talking to him. All she could do was stare at the front door hoping and praying that Charlie and Ben would make it out alive.

Thanks for the review yellow 14…you are by far my favorite : )


	9. Out of the Flame

"_Let me go! I need to get back in there, my son!" Rachael yelled again and she managed to punch Kingsley in the mouth. He let go and yelled a string of profanities but Bill still kept his hold on her. _

_ "Ben's still inside?" Charlie asked. Finally someone was thinking about Ben._

_ "It's too late," Kingsley said grimly tightening his grip on Rachael's arm. Rachael knew he was probably pissed at her. _

_ "You don't know that!" Rachael growled at him._

_ "Charlie don't," Bill started to say. Rachael twisted in their grip just in time to see Charlie barreling towards the house. In their panic Kingsley and Bill let go of Rachael and pulled out their wands. Arthur was already firing spells trying to hit Charlie. Rachael tackled Bill and knocked him into Kingsley so they couldn't get to Charlie. She watched as he ran into the burning house, literally kicking down her front door._

_ Rachael had never really believed in god. She had never said a prayer in her life. She looked up at the heavens and said a quick prayer in her head. Dear God PLEASE let them be ok! Please let Charlie get to Ben on time. Please let them get out safely. I love them. Protect them. Amen._

_ "I can't believe you just tackled two full grown men," Bill said looking at her incredulously. Rachael shrugged her shoulders._

_ "You were right," she sighed._

_ "About what?" Bill wanted to know._

_ "This," she motioned to the burning house in front of them, "was Adam."_

_ "I've never hated being right so much," Bill said frowning. Rachael couldn't really focus on talking to him. All she could do was stare at the front door hoping and praying that Charlie and Ben would make it out alive._

Charlie burst through the side of the house with Ben thrown over his shoulder. Rachael immediately started running towards them. She couldn't believe it. They were really alive! They had made it out of there. Charlie stumbled across Rachael's front lawn and set Ben down.

"Mum!" Ben yelled and started to run towards her. Rachael saw that both he and Charlie were covered in red marks. They were both alive, but both severely burned. If she didn't start treating them right away they could suffer permanent injury to their skin.

"How the hell are we going to contain this?!" a random official yelled clearly hysterical.

"There's a potion," Rachael said her sensible side kicking in.

"We probably have enough ingredients back at home," Arthur suggested.

"Ok then if you don't mind," she started. Already turning on the spot with Ben's hand in hers to disapparate to the burrow.

"Not at all," Mr. Weasley replied.

Once they were in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley screamed at the sight of them. Rachael completely ignored her as she went to find the cauldron. She surveyed the room. She was going to have to improvise some of the ingredients but the Weasleys had enough to make the potion work. Rachael threw together the ingredients at record speed. She, along with Arthur and Bill took the potion back to her house. Together they doused the house with the potion and apparated back to the burrow.

"All taken care of," Mr. Weasley announced when they returned. Rachael was already on her back to the cauldron. She needed to make a salve to heal Charlie and Ben's burns. Ben was already seated at the kitchen table.

"Come sit down over here," Rachael said motioning for Charlie to sit down next to Ben. Kingsley arrived and announced that he needed to take an official report of the incident. Rachael couldn't help but notice that his nose was a little bruised…that was her fault. She felt a little bit bad so she did her best to recount the story as detailed as possible given that most of her attention was on the potion she was brewing.

"That idiot Levksy got himself caught in a Devil's Snare. Naturally there was nothing we could do for him. When we were called to the site it was already too late. His crowd got really angry and they found my house," Rachael paused to count the number of unicorn hairs. "Anyways, remember that moron Adam? He locked me outside and then set the whole house on fire. Almost immediately after he left Bill showed up and called Kingsley and then you guys got here," Rachael trailed off stirring the potion angrily. Within moments it was complete. Rachel grabbed a rag off of the counter top and dipped it into the cauldron. She started applying the salve to Ben's burns.

"That's awful," Molly said tearing up.

"Alright folks I gotta run," Kingsley said as he left. Molly had picked up a cloth and started tending to Charlie's burns.

"Why are you burned honey?" his mother asked him.

"I" Charlie began but was interrupted by Bill.

"He went into the house to save Ben." Rachael was silent throughout this explanation. What she really wanted to do at that moment was grab Charlie and kiss the crap out of him. He risked his life for Ben and that meant the world to her.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Molly dropping the cloth in shock. She quickly bent down and picked it up. After the commotion in the kitchen had died down Ben went upstairs to sleep in Ginny's room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had retired for the night and Bill had returned to shell cottage leaving just Charlie and Rachael.

"Um…I really should thank you," Rachael began. She was restraining herself. Rachael knew it would be rather inappropriate if she just started snogging him right there.

"It was nothing," Charlie interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Are you crazy?! Of course it wasn't nothing. You could have died," Rachael said immediately. How could he possibly say it was nothing?! Didn't he understand what he'd done?! He saved Ben's life!

"Fire doesn't faze me?" Charlie offered with a small smile.

"Seriously it meant a lot to me," Rachael said earnestly. She wanted Charlie to understand how grateful she was.

"You should go up to Bill's room and get some rest," Charlie suggested.

"I'm not tired," Rachael insisted. She then continued to contradict herself by yawning.

"Right," Charlie muttered.

"Oh fine," she said with a hint of a smile. He was right, she was exhausted. She'd been exhausted even before the fire incident occurred. She would just thank Charlie more in the morning for now she could go to bed. Rachael slowly made her way up the stairs. First she popped in to check on Ben. He was already asleep so she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and went to Bill's old room. She transfigured her work clothes into a t-shirt and shorts and then slid under the covers.

The events of the past day were finally catching up to her. Rachael felt like complete crap. So far she failed to save two people. Her team couldn't save Levsky whoever the hell that is. And she herself failed to save Ben. If it wasn't for Charlie…Rachael didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Charlie didn't save Ben. Rachael could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Why was she such a crap mother?! She should have known there was something wrong with Adam from the start! Everyone else seemed to know that he shouldn't be trusted…except for her. Rachael let the tears fall. She should have known Adam was an asswhole. She could even sense something was wrong when he pushed her over outside.

Was Rachael such a bad mother that she couldn't even protect her own son. If it hadn't been for Bill's persuading she would have married the creep. She would have let that creep be alone with her son. Rachael let out a small sob. Why didn't she realize that Adam was so…bad. She should have known. Any other mother would have known if someone was capable of harming their children. Rachael let out another sob. She really was a poor judge of character. She was a crap mother too. The crying took control of Rachael and she couldn't even think straight anymore.

Suddenly Rachael got the feeling she wasn't alone. She heard footsteps and looked up. She was surprised to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing," she said immediately wiping her face. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"The walls are pretty thin here," Charlie remarked still moving towards her.

"I," Rachael began. She didn't know what to say.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Charlie sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do. I'm an awful mother," she sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Hey don't blame yourself. Shit happens," Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but I should have known not to trust that moron Adam. You even said," Rachael continued. Everyone had said!

"You aren't all knowing. You couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen," Charlie reassured her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you," she admitted quietly. She wanted to thank him a hundred times. Rachael wanted to let Charlie know how grateful she was.

"Don't," Charlie tried to interrupt her.

"I mean it. I should just give up now I suck at being a mom," Rachael confessed.

"No you don't. One mistake doesn't mean you suck," Charlie said but Rachael didn't hear him on the account of she was crying again. Charlie pulled her closer into him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Charlie had left her. He wasn't supposed to be the one comforting her and saving her son's life. He wasn't even supposed to be a part of her life anymore. And yet here he was letting her cry into his arms.

Rachael eventually managed to calm herself down enough to stop crying. However, she didn't want to move out of Charlie's arms just yet. It had been so long since she'd been this close to him. It was one of the most comforting feelings in the world. She would give anything to stay like that forever. Rachael was faintly aware that he'd started to move. She didn't stop him though because he was simply putting her under the sheets. She felt him shift to get up so she stopped him.

"Don't go," her voice was barely a whisper. She felt Charlie climb into the bed besides her and she moved instantly towards him. Rachael welcomed the feeling of Charlie wrapping his arms around her. It was such a familiar feeling. It felt so good just to be close to him again after all these years. Rachael didn't know when she fell asleep. She could have sworn that she heard Charlie say something about staying for good this time but maybe that was just a dream.

When Rachael woke up the next morning she was delighted to find that she was still in his arms. She enjoyed the comforting feeling and then noticed Charlie was looking at her. She blushed a little bit.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly.

"I missed you too," Charlie sighed. Rachael sat up slowly looking at the clock. She groaned upon realizing how late into the day it was.

"I'm late for work," she observed.

"It's Saturday," Charlie reminded her.

"Oh," Rachael said shocked. Was she that stressed out that she was losing count of what day it was?!

"Maybe we should get some breakfast," Charlie suggested. Rachael agreed whole heartedly. She got out of bed and headed for the stars. Charlie was right behind her.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on," she suggested laughing lightly. Charlie looked down at himself startled. Clearly he had forgotten his state of undress.

"I'm not burned anymore?" he asked himself.

"Im pretty good at what I do," Rachael said smirking. Charlie through a shirt over his head and they joined the rest of his family in the kitchen. Ben and the Weasleys were already eating pancakes. Rachael and Charlie greeted them with yawns.

"Nice to see you're awake," Molly said brightly.

"Mum I made breakfast!" Ben announced. Rachael hoped he was a better cook than she was.

"Good job!" Rachael replied enthusiastically stuffing some pancakes into her mouth. Thankfully, Ben was ten times the cook Rachael would ever be. She didn't even have to fake her enthusiasm.

"Ben these are great," Charlie said already half way done with his serving. Rachael agreed and the Ben beamed with pride. Suddenly something in Rachael's pocket started lighting up and chirping. She glanced down and noticed it was the hospital pager. They would never bother her on a Saturday unless it was something urgent.

"I need to go in to work," she said looking up at the Weasleys. Ben frowned. Rachael wanted nothing more than to stay in the Weasley's kitchen but she couldn't.

"Of course, Ben will stay here with us as usual," Molly said understandingly. Rachael swished her wand and she was wearing the traditional white healer robes. She was eternally grateful to Molly Weasley and her excellent babysitting skills.

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take…it could be hours," Rachael said hovering near the front door. Ben ran up to give her a hug goodbye. Rachael barely had to lean down to hug him anymore he'd grown so much. "I'll see you later ok honey. Love you." Charlie looked up from his breakfast and caught her gaze. Rachael opened her mouth to say something but she then realized there was so much she had to say to him and now was just not the right time. She settled for a smile and hoped he'd understand. Rachael rushed out the front door and apparated to St. Mungos.

The entire building was in a chaotic state. Each floor seemed to be having its own crisis. Rachael checked her pager and saw that she was needed on the first floor. According to the Healer in charge a bunch of Ministry officials had been attacked. Some were Death Eaters and some were regular Ministry workers. First things first they had to attend to the wounded before they figured out who was a Death Eater and who wasn't.

Rachael did her best to make sure every single one of the patients under her charge survived. She only lost one and Rachael felt guilt for being almost happy when she found out he'd been a Death Eater. She was taking him out to the morgue when she spotted a familiar head of hair.

"Charlie?" she called out to him. What on earth was he doing at St. Mungo's. Rachael saw his gaze go straight to the dead man she was currently levitating. She hastily pulled a blanket off of a shelf and covered up the body.

"Sorry…you don't even notice after seeing it so much," she explained referring to the dead body. Charlie nodded. "Er…why are you here?" she asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you," Charlie said. He didn't look very comfortable in the hospital and Rachael couldn't blame him. She did have a job to do though.

"Well can you talk and walk I've got to take him to the basement," Rachael explained again motioning to the dead person.  
"Yeah ok," Charlie agreed. He gave the body a strange look. Rachael wanted to tell him it was just a Death Eater he didn't need to worry. But then again she didn't want Charlie thinking she was heartless. Charlie was oddly silent for somebody who had just showed up at the hospital with a purpose.  
"So…?" Rachael reminded him that he was supposed to be the one talking.

"Yeah right, ok so I don't really know where to begin…I guess I could start with I miss you Rachael. Last night and this morning I was the happiest I'd been in ten years. I don't think I can stand losing you again. I changed in the ten years we've been apart. I'm not the same kid anymore. I know what I want now. I want you. I want you to be part of my life. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. I'll never go back to Romania again if it means I get to be with you." Charlie told her with a blazing look in his eyes. Rachael was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. It was so strange…somehow he'd said almost exactly what she wanted to hear.  
"Charlie I don't really know what to say," Rachael sighed. There was one small fact to consider. Charlie would hate living in England. He might think it's a good idea now but Rachael feared that maybe living in England with her wasn't really what he wanted deep down.  
"Say that you'll give me another chance," he insisted.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rachael asked hesitantly. She was almost scared to hear his answer.  
"Yes! I want to be part of your life Rach. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this," Charlie admitted. He was saying everything she could ask him to but there was another small factor. There's still the fact that Charlie might not be Ben's father. Rachael saw the two of them together. They'd become rather attached to each other. Ben thought Charlie was the coolest thing. Rachael had a feeling that it might just break Charlie's heart if he found out that Ben wasn't his son.

"Charlie there's still a very high possibility that you aren't Ben's-" Rachael began but Charlie cut her off by laughing.

"Sorry I," he stopped laughing. "Do you honestly think I care about that? I don't care if Harry Potter is Ben's father Rachael. That doesn't change anything. I mean it would be nice to know but that won't affect my decision." When had Charlie gotten so…so good at this? He really seemed to want it.

"You're sure about this?" she asked, "Because the odds are not very good."

"How many guys did you?" he started to ask but Rachael cut him off not really wanting to go into detail.

"What happened to it doesn't matter?" she laughed.

"I-it doesn't," Charlie said determinedly.  
"I'm happy to hear this from you Charlie…ecstatic even. But I can't ask you to give up everything from your life to be with us," she told him. Rachael knew how much Charlie loved stupid dragons and Romania and adventure. He would be giving up so much to be with her. They were leaving the morgue and entering the busy part of the hospital again.

"You didn't ask me to. I chose to. It's very different. And it's also very worth it," Charlie responded evenly.  
"It's not that different," Rachael insisted. She tried to tell if he was really sure about this. Because if he wasn't…Rachael wouldn't be able to take it if he left her again.

"Are we arguing over a technicality? Really?" Charlie asked laughing. That little comment assured Rachael that he was serious. They used to argue over little technicalities all the time. But she had to be sure…as Charlie was about to open the door to the hallway Rachael pulled his arm back and stopped him.  
"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? Because I can not stand the thought of losing you again." She looked into his eyes desperately pleading with him to tell the truth. To refrain from putting her through the heartbreak he had ten years ago.  
"I'm not going anywhere Rachael," he said with a shadow of a grin on his face. Rachael took a deep breath. There was just one more thing she absolutely had to be sure of. She was almost scared to ask.  
"Ok then…if we're really going to do this whole together thing again I need to know one thing. Would you mind taking a paternity test? I know it's a lot to ask but Ben needs to know. I have to be fair to him."  
"Yeah of course," Charlie said. Rachael pulled out her wand and placed it against his forehead. She concentrated on removing only the DNA. She retrieved a golden looking type mist and placed it into a vial. "Um what's that?" he asked curiously.  
"DNA," she stated simply.

"Oh of course," Charlie replied sarcastically but laughing as well. They walked into the hallway and she deposited the jar into an intern's hand and instructed the nervous looking witch, "Take this to the laboratory and send me the results through the usual way." The witch nodded and scurried away nervously. Rachael laughed. Oh interns.

"They are all the same so nervous and eager," she sighed, "It's so easy to get them to do whatever you want. I have trouble not taking advantage of them." Charlie laughed and Rachael grinned back. Suddenly they were interrupted by Mr. Weasley's patronus.  
"It's happening…come home and we'll go to help," Arthur's voice spoke.

"What's he talking about?" Rachael asked. What was happening?

"I can't say anything while we're still here," he said quietly. Rachael nodded as they both turned and apparated back to the burrow.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley nervously as the two came running into the house.

"There's going to be a battle at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley explained. "You're mother and I…we should all help." Rachael and Charlie exchanged terrified glances.  
"Hey mum did you hear about the battle!" Ben asked brightly.

"Holy hippogriffs Ben!" Rachael exclaimed, "I'll stay here with you don't worry."

"Mum that's not what I meant. Aren't you going to go help?" he asked curiously.

"No of course not I can't leave you here alone," she told her son. Rachael was never leaving him alone again. Not after she had failed once already.

"Yes you can! You should go. I'm not that little any more," Ben told her indignantly. It was true he had turned eleven in the past week. "Im going to be starting school come September and I'll be all by myself then!" Rachael looked helplessly at Charlie and then at Mrs. Weasley. She wanted one of them to jump to her rescue and insist that she should stay wit him. "I'll be fine!" Ben insisted.

"I can't leave you here," she said again. Ben frowned at her and opened his mouth to argue again.  
"Molly we really need to start going," Mr. Weasley said urgently already opening the front door.

"Rachael I think he'll be ok," everyone turned to Molly in complete surprise.  
"You're not serious," Rachael said in shock.  
"They've got to be let alone some day. Plus today is the safest the burrow will ever be seeing as You Know Who will have all of his forces up at the school," Mrs. Weasley continued. Rachael paused. This was a very good point. Certainly with Voldemort concentrating all his forces on the school none of the rotten Death Eaters could get Ben here at the burrow.

"We need skills like yours on our side," Arthur insisted.  
"Ok fine!" Rachael exclaimed quickly before she had a chance to change her mind. She knelt down next to her son and gave him a hug. "Mommy loves you Ben…remember that. If you need me…you know what to do." Ben nodded and waved them out the door.

"I hope to Merlin above I did not just make a very big mistake," Rachael sighed nervously to Charlie.

"Don't worry he's going to be ok," Charlie assured her.

"Yes I know he'll be safe…I just don't want to think about what would happen if he doesn't have a family come home to him," Rachael explained. She wasn't as worried about Ben's safety anymore. She was scared that Ben might not have a family come home to him. Rachael knew she shouldn't think like that. She had to stay positive.

"We'll get through this," Charlie said firmly grabbing her hand as they apparated into Hogsmeade and prepared to enter the castle.

Thanks for the review yellow 14!


	10. And Into the Fire

"_Rachael I think he'll be ok," everyone turned to Molly in complete surprise.  
"You're not serious," Rachael said in shock.  
"They've got to be let alone some day. Plus today is the safest the burrow will ever be seeing as You Know Who will have all of his forces up at the school," Mrs. Weasley continued. Rachael paused. This was a very good point. Certainly with Voldemort concentrating all his forces on the school none of the rotten Death Eaters could get Ben here at the burrow._

_ "We need skills like yours on our side," Arthur insisted.  
"Ok fine!" Rachael exclaimed quickly before she had a chance to change her mind. She knelt down next to her son and gave him a hug. "Mommy loves you Ben…remember that. If you need me…you know what to do." Ben nodded and waved them out the door._

_ "I hope to Merlin above I did not just make a very big mistake," Rachael sighed nervously to Charlie._

_ "Don't worry he's going to be ok," Charlie assured her._

_ "Yes I know he'll be safe…I just don't want to think about what would happen if he doesn't have a family come home to him," Rachael explained. She wasn't as worried about Ben's safety anymore. She was scared that Ben might not have a family come home to him. Rachael knew she shouldn't think like that. She had to stay positive. _

_ "We'll get through this," Charlie said firmly grabbing her hand as they apparated into Hogsmeade and prepared to enter the castle. _

Rachael followed Charlie and the Weasleys through the Hogs Head and into Hogwarts. Rachael felt her jaw quite literally drop when she observed the setting of the room they were in. It seemed that the students had formed their own sort of resistance group. Eventually all the Weasleys save for Ron were gathered in a cluster. They were talking about Harry and Ron or something like that when Rachael noticed one of the twins was staring at her.

"Who's your friend?" either Fred or George asked. Rachael felt herself blush. She looked at the twin who'd spoken and noticed he had both ears, so it was Fred.  
"Rachael Serino. My um…" Charlie started to say. He paused for a second and sent a questioning look at Rachael. He looked cautious.

"Girlfriend," Rachael supplied with a hint of a smile. The entirely Weasley clan looked over at Rachael with shock etched all over their faces.

"Well it's about time," George muttered.  
"You don't think you could have mentioned this before?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly putting her hands on her hips clearly insulted that neither Rachael nor Charlie had bothered to tell her.  
"It's a recent development," Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a long time coming," Bill said smirking at the pair of them. Rachael wanted to smack that stupid little grin off his face. He was clearly enjoying their discomfort.

"What?!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

"As much as I would love to sit down and recount the seventeen years Charlie and I have known each other it's a rather long story," Rachael began. She really didn't like all the attention she was getting.

"Seventeen years?" Ginny spoke up.

"Pretty much yeah. I don't see what the big deal is?" Charlie laughed.

"Well it's not like we didn't see it coming," Percy sighed looking bored with the conversation already. "Who doesn't remember your fifth year at Hogwarts?" Rachael was surprised that Percy was the one to bring that up.

"Me I don't!" Ginny complained.  
"Was that year important I can't remember," Bill asked curiously.

"That's when you guys all were at school for Christmas," Rachael reminded him knowing full well what Percy had meant.

"Oh yeah," Bill remembered. He then remembered bewitching the mistletoe to appear over their heads and he smirked devilishly at the now very embarrassed Charlie and Rachael. "I remember that now."

"I want to know what happened at Christmas!" Fred, George, and Ginny all said.  
"When you've all got twelve hours of free time I'll tell you," Charlie interjected.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared and she started organizing everyone and telling them where to be stationed to be ready when the fighting broke out. The Weasley family all exchanged nervous looks. Molly and Arthur pulled their children towards them for one last hug. Rachael and Fleur hung back before Mrs. Weasley seized them by their clothes and practically screeched.

"Don't be stupid! This may as well be the last family hug! You two count just as much!" Fleur looked as if she wanted to cry. Rachael loved the Weasley family. She and Fleur were about to leave for their station at the Great Hall when Charlie pulled Rachael aside. He looked nervous.

"Be careful Charlie," Rachael warned.  
"I always am," he laughed. Rachael just frowned. Charlie had a tendency to act on impulse. Although she did owe him and his impulsiveness for saving Ben she didn't want him to do anything that could get him killed.  
"Just don't do anything," she began to say.

"Rash," Charlie finished for her. Rachael and much to her chagrin she felt her eyes tearing up. "You be careful too ok? I can't lose you now when I've just got you back." Charlie said to her. Rachael almost laughed. The idea of Charlie telling her to be careful was quite comical. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. This could be the last time they would see each other.  
"I love you Charlie!" she said earnestly. "Always have always will." She gave him a shy smile.

"Well that's good here I was thinking you only hung around me because you liked Percy," he replied laughing. Rachael half laughed half cried. "Stop worrying we'll see each other in a few hours ok?" he attempted to reassure her. Rachael just nodded. A couple months ago Rachael would have laughed at anyone who would have told her she'd be standing here with Charlie again. Now she couldn't imagine being apart from him. She attempted to smile but the thought of losing each other was just too much. Charlie grinned at her and took her shaking hands with his own trembling ones. He kissed her for the first time in ten years…it was nothing short of brilliant. Rachael felt reassured and managed to get her hands to stop shaking. "I love you too." Charlie told her and after she hugged him one more time they parted for their separate stations.

Rachael ran to catch up with Fleur who was saying a teary goodbye to Bill. She walked over to them hesitantly. Bill looked over and caught her eye. He grinned at her.

"So…how bout that Charlie kid huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Rachael said blushing.

"Well it's about damn time," he said still teasing her. Rachael just shook her head. "Both of you be careful ok?" Bill said to the two girls. Rachael gave Bill and quick hug and Fleur kissed him again.

"We should get going," Bill reminded them. Fleur and Rachael took off for the Great Hall together. The castle seemed to be in a state of eerie calm. This was not a good sign. Rachael knew from working at St. Mungo's that anything starting with an eerie calm would not end so well.

"This quiet is very strange," Fleur observed. Rachael nodded her head in agreement. They joined the group stationed in the middle of the Great Hall.

The Battle was mostly a blur. Rachael remembered fighting alongside both grown adults and students. She could remember throwing hexes and jinxes and every other curse more often then she cast shield charms. Rachael remembered when Fleur saved one of the students by tackling her to the ground. Rachael could also remember the feeling of complete panic when they all thought that Harry Potter was dead. Somehow he'd tricked them all and come back and finished off Voldemort for good. It all seemed completely surreal. The only thing Rachael could recall word for word was what happened afterwards. Molly had come rushing over to Rachael in a blind panic.

"What what is it?" Rachael asked terrfied.

"It's Fred! Please you have to come look you have to see if theres—if there's anything you can do," Molly pleaded through tears. Rachael allowed herself to be dragged over to a small huddle of Weasleys. Lying on the ground in the middle was Fred. She took one look at the boy and could tell he was already gone.

"I'm sorry Molly but it's too late," Rachael said gently. Molly burst into a fresh wave of tears and even Arthur couldn't hide his crying. Rachael felt so helpless. She hated the feeling of it being too late. It wasn't her fault but she absolutely hated that there was nothing she could do. This was the one family that deserved all the happiness in the world and yet—Rachael couldn't help but cry a little bit herself. The family was joined by the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and Charlie. As soon as they spotted their brother Ginny burst into tears and Charlie sunk down the ground.

"No," he moaned sinking to his knees next to Ron. It broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry," Rachael said to him.

The next few weeks were rough. Molly had insisted Rachael and Ben stay with them until they could get another house. Rachael had protested at first but the Weasley's needed the distraction. Percy liked to lecture Ben on what Hogwarts was going to be like. Molly enjoyed having another mouth to feed. Arthur often enlisted Ben's help in his muggle experiments. Rachael was thankful for St. Mungo's. It took up most of her time. She didn't see much of Charlie but that was a good thing. He was taking Fred's death extremely hard and Rachael didn't want to interfere with his process of mourning.

Rachael was extremely relieved when Ron's birthday finally came. The entire family threw themselves into celebrating. Rachael hadn't seen all of them so happy in the longest time. When she left for work that morning the entire family was in high spirits. Rachael took that as a good sign. When she came back from work that evening the entire family was even happier.

Rachael had barely walked through the front door when Charlie came running up to her. He was smiling like crazy; she hadn't seen him this happy in ages. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her in front of his entire family and their guests. Rachael laughed but her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't say anything however, because it was so good to have him back to normal.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to smile again," Rachael admitted.

"It did take awhile. I'm sorry about that," Charlie confessed.

"There is no need to apologize everyone deals with grief in their own way," she told him.  
"I sold my flat," he told her.

"You what?!" Rachael exclaimed.

"My flat in Romania, I sold it. I'm going to buy a house here and then we won't have to live with my mum anymore," he laughed.

"Well I have to admit I'm slightly relieved about that," Rachael smiled. Molly had been desperate for good news after the death of one of her sons that she constantly hounded with Rachael with questions about her and Charlie's relationship. "Where's Ben?" Rachael asked. This seemed as perfect of a time as any to tell them the results of the paternity test. She had just gotten them back at work.

"In the kitchen," Charlie said as they walked that way. Rachael grabbed her son's hand and led both Charlie and Ben back outside.

"What's this about?" Ben asked looking very confused.

"I have something to tell you both," Rachael said biting her lip nervously.  
"Okay," Charlie said.

"Ben. I know who your father is and I think it's about time you did too," Rachael began. Ben looked very excited at this news.

"Really?" he asked not daring to believe it.

"Charlie I don't know if this changes anything…I sure hope it doesn't," Rachael began. Charlie and Rachael had told Ben that they were together. It was one of the only times they had talked in the past few weeks. Rachael wondered how he was going to take the news. She observed their faces. Ben was grinning with excitement and Charlie looked extremely nervous. "Ben, Charlie is your father." She blurted out.

"Of course this doesn't change anything," Charlie laughed as Ben grinned. Rachael smiled happily. Deep down she'd always hoped it was him.

True to his word Charlie started a house search in England. However it made Rachael a little uneasy. She couldn't help but feel like Charlie was giving up something he really loved to be with her and Ben. Stupid dragons. The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty.

"So there was this one in Surrey…it seemed kinda nice but I dunno about it," Charlie was talking to her about houses again. Rachael couldn't take it any longer.

"Charlie I don't know if you should buy a house," Rachael said.

"What?" he asked looking incredibly confused.

"It's just that I don't know if this is such a good idea. You love Romania," she told him.

"I know but I love you more," Charlie replied. Rachael smiled at this but still wasn't sure.

"I love you too but I don't like the fact that I'm the one keeping you away from something you love so much," she tried to explain. "You love those stupid dragons and you love adventure." Charlie laughed.

"I will admit. I do have a soft spot for those stupid dragons," he joked. "But Rach," he started turning serious, "that part of my life is over. You and Ben, you're my family and to me that's just as much of an adventure." Charlie had a way of assuring her and Rachael dropped her protests.

Charlie eventually found a house he liked in the next town over. Rachael and Ben moved in and helped him set everything up. After all, it was going to be their house too. The three of them were just about settled in when Ben received his Hogwarts letter.

He practically danced around the house for days he was so excited. It wasn't as if there was ever a doubt in any of their minds that he would get his letter but the very fact of his finally having it in his hands made Ben very happy.

"He's so excited you would think he thought he was a squib until now," Charlie observed. Rachael laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"He's only been dreaming about this day for eleven years or so," she said.

"I hate that I missed out on stuff like this," Charlie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked him although she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. He'd missed out on a lot of Ben's childhood.

"It would have been nice to see him grow up," Charlie said looking a bit sad. Rachael felt a little guilty for not having found out who Ben's father was earlier. "It would have been cool to hear his first words or see his first sign of magic."

"Dragon," Rachael blurted out.

"What?" Charlie asked clearly confused. Rachael laughed.

"His first word was dragon. Bill bought him a stupid stuffed animal dragon that the kid carried around everywhere he went for at least four years," Rachael informed Charlie. Charlie grinned at this.

"He was probably the smartest little kid ever," Charlie mused. Rachael nodded her head in agreement. If she was in Charlie's place she'd probably be a little angry with herself. She couldn't imagine not seeing her son grow up.

"I'm sorry," she said out loud without meaning to.

"Sorry? For what?" Charlie wanted to know.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see him grow up," she said sadly.

"Yeah me too. But it's my fault too," he sighed. "I have an idea." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" Rachael wondered.

"Let's do things right this time around," he suggested grinning.

"I like that idea," Rachael smiled back at him.

The summer passed in a blur. Over the weeks Ben collected all the supplies he would need for school. Rachael helped restructure St. Mungos. It had all been a little chaotic after the fall of Voldemort. The Death Eaters had been further ingrained in St. Mungos than many knew. Charlie found himself a new job. The Ministry was in pieces so it was easy to get a job there as the officials were looking for all the help they could get with starting things back up again. Charlie got a job in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was only fitting. Their life in England was really starting to shape up.

On one rather ordinary Wednesday Rachael came home from work to find her house in a rather peculiar state. There was a large plate of strawberries sitting on the front step. Rachael picked up the plate and saw underneath it was a note.

_Go upstairs._

That was all it said. Go upstairs. It's not like Rachael never goes upstairs. She usually comes home from work, makes some attempt to cook dinner that Charlie usually has to remedy later, reads the rest of the Daily Prophet, picks Ben up from his friend's house, eats dinner, and then goes upstairs. Rachael sighed; she would just have to deviate from her daily schedule for now.

She unlocked the front door and set the strawberries down on the kitchen table. She turned to head up the stairs but then turned around and grabbed two strawberries off of the plate. Rachael couldn't resist…She walked hesitantly up the stairs while enjoying her strawberry snack. On the top step a little red shaped arrow was floating, pointing in the direction of the bedroom she shared with Charlie. She touched it, out of sheer curiosity and it began to float towards the bedroom so Rachael followed it.

When she opened the door it was rather anti-climatic at first. Rachael walked in and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She kicked off her shoes at the foot of the bed and glanced at the nightstand. There was another plate of strawberries. She smiled and helped herself to another strawberry.

"I still don't get it…your obsession with strawberries. If you ask me they're a bloody pointless fruit," Charlie said suddenly appearing next to her. Rachael almost jumped in surprise.

"And yet you filled the house with them?" she inquired. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her. He was up to something, she could tell.

"I love you…you know that right?" Charlie asked her still smiling. Rachael just looked at him curiously. "When we were still in school and I imagined what my future would be like you were always in it. It was pretty much always a given that I'd be spending the rest of my life with you…well to me it was at least." Charlie smirked at her and then he started bending down on one knee. Rachael's mind was about to explode. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing? Was he really reaching into his pocket for that little box?! "I mean I figure I could get used being around you…even if it means I'll always have to help cook dinner, cause you're a bloody awful cook you know? You're completely brilliant at everything else though. And I never really expected to wear socks for the rest of my life…who would have guessed you had an odd fear of feet?! And I think it would be pretty awesome if we got married…even if that means I have to put up with those bloody strawberries every day for the rest of my life. But I mean it'd all be worth it really. Cause I love you and your stupid strawberry fetish, and your odd fears of feat and complete inability to cook. I love you and everything about you. So I was thinking it only makes sense for us to get married. It's the logical solution." Rachael couldn't stop smiling even if someone had pointed a wand to her head and ordered her to. It was everything she'd ever wanted to hear from him and more. She loved him and he loved her and that's all that mattered. They would be together for the rest of their lives…it only made sense that way. "So um you wanna marry me?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course I want to marry you!" Rachael exclaimed half laughing half crying of sheer happiness. Charlie grinned at her and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Rachael kissed him.

"Ugh you taste like strawberries," Charlie teased.

"Shut up. You love it," Rachael laughed as he kissed her again. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

**A/N Thanks to Romance105 and yellow 14 for their kind reviews! I hope you liked the ending!**


End file.
